Hearts Be True
by AK1028
Summary: Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi, the younger twin to Mario Manfredi. You know, the big time hero of Mushroom Kingdom? Well, Mario isn't in this story...that much. You see, it all started with one letter, one 'contest', and one adventure to my mansion with my best friend - Violet Calico. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! (AU of Luigi's Mansion)
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Be True**

_Summary: Remember Luigi's haunted mansion? Well, what if he didn't go alone? What if Violet went with him? What if it was up to them to save Mario? Only one way to find out: with this story and chuggaaconroy's walkthrough on YouTube! (Sorry, I love his walkthroughs he is just so hilarious! I also love Vertical Sandwich and the Runaway Guys too.) This story is rated T for blood, some swearing (eventually), and intense make out scenes. On with the story!_

* * *

"Tell me why again we had to go to Boos Woods? Especially when you are afraid of ghosts!"

A nineteen year old man sighed as he quivered with fear. He had short brown hair that was covered with a green hat on top of his head. The hat had a _"L"_ on it, surrounded by a white background. His facial features included: sapphire eyes, a well trimmed mustache, and a rather big nose. He was wearing a green undershirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He was the younger Manfredi twin, Luigi. His older brother was Mario, the hero of Mushroom Kingdom.

Speaking of Mario, Luigi had recently won a mansion in a contest (that he didn't even enter). But Luigi was too excited to think on details. So, he asked Mario to meet him at the mansion and that he was bringing a friend. And that friend was his best friend, Violet Calico, who was also nineteen years old. She had brown hair was past her shoulders that was covered by a purple hat on top of her head. The hat had a snowflake symbol on it with a white background.

Her facial features included: emerald eyes, fair and white skin, and a small scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a purple shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. Luigi and Violet met sometime ago, when Violet was sent to the kingdom from the real world. Luigi thought it was weird and decided to lie about Violet, to protect her from anyone that might want to study her. But Luigi wouldn't let that happen, he cared too much about Violet.

However, Luigi couldn't tell her that, he was afraid that she would reject him or worse - Violet wouldn't want to be with him. So, Luigi kept his distance - not knowing that Violet liked him too. Luigi hugged Violet, which she so gracefully returned. She was thankful that Luigi was behind her, otherwise he would see her blush. The green clad plumber was thinking the same thing as he pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders.

Luigi replied, "Vi, relax. There's nothing wrong. We're safe."

Violet nodded simply as the two of them walked the rest of the way in caution. Luigi checked his map and then looked up at the mansion. And the mansion was worn down plus it looked...haunted. Violet gulped.

She stammered, "P-p-please tell me that this isn't it?"

He stammered, "I-I-I only wish I could..."

As if on some instinct, Luigi took Violet's hand as they went up the pathway to the mansion. Violet blushed as she laced their fingers, capturing Luigi's attention. Luigi blushed as he wielded his flashlight like a sword. As the two of them got to the door, Luigi didn't let go of Violet's hand for an instant. Instead, he opened the door while holding the flashlight. Violet was impressed but she felt him shiver a bit as the door creaked open. She shivered.

Violet whispered, "I hope Mario is okay..."

Luigi nodded as he flashed the flashlight into the mansion and yelled, "H-hello?"

When there was no answer, the two stepped into the Foyer. There was a sun print on the ground, a covered mirror in the right hand corner, a dresser with a lamp on top of it in the left hand corner, there was two set of staircases that lead upstairs, and there was also a chandelier in the ceiling.

Violet shivered in fear as the two of them started to walk around. The next door in front of them was sealed off, however. When Luigi stepped into the middle of the sun print, the chandelier started to come down upon him. Violet saw this and gasped.

She ran over and yelled, "Weegie, look out!"

Before Luigi could react, Violet pushed him out of the way but the force of the push sent the two of them toppling onto the ground. The chandelier came down to the ground violently but either party got hurt. Luigi opened his eyes and saw the most wondrous sight. Violet was on top of him, her shirt askew (showing her exceptional cleavage), her legs laced into his, and their lips inches apart. Luigi was blushing a beat red.

He breathed, stroking her soft hair, "Vi..."

Violet finally opened her eyes and saw the predicament they were in. She blushed heavily and as much as she wanted to kiss Luigi (to stop her wildest fantasies' and her pounding heart), she decided against it. Violet got up, much to Luigi's dismay. She offered her hand as he took it to get up.

She stammered, "A-are you okay...?"

Luigi nodded and answered, stammering, "Uh, y-yeah..."

Violet went up the stairs and tried the door there. But the door was locked. Violet went over to the balcony and looked down at Luigi.

She reported, "Door's locked up here."

He replied, "That's weird..."

That's when a cold wind that even made Violet shiver. An orange aura floated above Luigi that held a key and the minute it _"saw"_ the two of them, it dropped the key. The orange aura then went threw the door that Violet had just tried. Violet screamed in horror, completely terrified. Luigi grabbed the key and went up to Violet. She immediately entered his arms, scared out of her mind. Luigi held her close and rubbed her back.

Violet whispered, "I'm scared, Weegie..."

Luigi confessed, trying to be brave for Violet, "Me too, Vi. Me too."

After Luigi calmed Violet down reasonably, the two opened the door with the key and walked into the room - scared out of their wits. It was the Parlor. All of the sudden, a orange ghost appeared in front of Luigi and Violet. Both of them screamed in fear as they landed on their butts and next to each other. Luigi wrapped his arms around Violet in a protective way as she coward into his chest. Suddenly, the ghost was sucked away from them.

Luigi and Violet looked up as they saw a man there. He was about forty five years old, had one gray hair that looked like a wisp, one tooth out of his mouth, wearing glasses, and a scientist lab coat. On his back was something that looked like a red vacuum cleaner. As the man was trying to suck the ghost into the vacuum, Luigi and Violet were still hanging onto the other on the ground. The ghost eventually managed to punch the man, forcing him back.

The ghost vanished as Luigi and Violet got to their feet and went over to him.

The man commented, "Ouch... Oof... I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work..."

Violet asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

The man got up and answered, "Oh, yes. I'm fine... I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery."

Luigi questioned, "Who are you?"

The man explained, "I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, E. Gadd for short. And you two are...?"

Violet answered, "I'm Violet Calico and this is best friend, Luigi Manfredi."

Elvin looked around and commented, "This house, I swear it has more ghosts every day! What's a young feller and woman doing around here anyhoo?"

Before Luigi and Violet could answer, three orange ghosts appeared in the room. Violet grabbed onto Luigi, getting scared again. Luigi kept her close, in a brave and protecting way. He couldn't believe how brave he was being, ghosts got to him all of the time. Violet couldn't understand it either.

Luigi stated, "Looks like we have unexpected company!"

Elvin replied, "Uh-oh! This looks ugly. Alright youngsters, follow me, posthaste!"

With that, the three of them ran out of the mansion as Luigi held Violet's hand tightly. Violet laced their fingers as they ran into Elvin's lab right outside of the mansion...

* * *

_AK1028: Yay, my first Luigi's Mansion fanfiction! I rather like the start of this, I got the idea while I was reading some of the Luigi's Mansion fanfiction on here. Seems like this is gonna be my first Luigi/OC story officially. Violet is gonna tag along for the ride, being more of the scared one and as Luigi wants to protect her, he gets brave. ...or does he? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering Elvin's lab, Luigi and Violet slammed the door closed. They both panted, not knowing that they were indeed holding hands. Violet caught her breath as she took a peak outside. When she didn't see any ghosts, Violet breathed a sigh of relief. She REALLY hated ghosts and Luigi felt the same way.

She reported, "They didn't follow us out of the mansion."

Luigi had his other hand over his chest as he stated, "Boy, that was a heart attack."

That's when Luigi realized that he was holding Violet's hand. He blushed as he gently let go of it before Violet could notice. Elvin was also panting, being the old man that he was, he wasn't in shape like Luigi and Violet. When he finally caught his breath, he looked at Luigi and Violet.

Elvin commented, "I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, Luigi and Violet."

Violet questioned, "Professor, where are we?"

Elvin explained, "Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghost-studying. This is my ghost research laboratory! The Lab if you're of a shortening mind."

Luigi replied, "Well, you see, I won this mansion in contest..."

Violet shot a look at Luigi and added, "That you didn't even enter."

Luigi rolled his eyes as he responded, "Vi, not the time for those details..."

Elvin got in-between them and commented, "Wait, that is a good detail for that sounds pretty fishy to me. So you believe that this mansion actually exists, then... Strange."

Violet asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Elvin explained, "I've been living here since I have been a lad of twenty or so, and I'll tell you: that mansion appeared just a few days ago! The spirits have fooled you!"

Both Luigi and Violet shouted out in unison, "What?!"

Elvin nodded and added, "I don't know if it's a dream or an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house!"

Violet groaned, "That means that we came all this way for nothing!"

Luigi sighed as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Violet. We should just find Malleo and then get out of here."

Elvin completely ignored the last part of Luigi's apology as he was studying the green clad man.

He stated, "Now that I get a look at you, I just recalled... A guy with a red hat like yours went up into the mansion without even stopping to chat...and he never returned. Was he a dream, too?"

Violet gasped as she breathed, "Mario!"

Luigi replied, "That was my brother!"

Elvin turned white as a ghost (if you pardon the pun) as he shivered with fear.

He responded, "That guy was your brother? Oh no! That's horrible! He wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help! You have to go after him!"

Luigi gulped as he looked at Violet and then at Elvin. He was in shock, Mario needed his help. Luigi made a fist, looking away from Elvin and Violet. He was beyond scared, this was going to be his first mission and it was going to be against ghosts! Violet placed a hand on his right shoulder, making Luigi look at her. She looked just as scared as Luigi did but she managed to smile at him.

Violet stated, "I'll go with you, Weegie. Lord knows that you need the company and the help."

Luigi turned around as he asked, "You do that for me?"

She giggled as Luigi thought it was the most amazing sound in the world.

Violet answered, "Of course I will!"

Luigi stated, "Then we'll do it! We'll save Malleo!"

Elvin responded, "Here's the plan: I'll teach you how to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your brother, Luigi!"

Luigi nodded as he pumped his fist, making Violet giggle again. Luigi blushed heavily and while he went training with Elvin, Violet saw a place to crash. She found a couch and laid down on it. In an instant, she was asleep. When Luigi finished with his training, he was equipped with the Poltergust 3000 and a Game Boy Horror. _'I can deal with Elvin later, I'm a bit sleepy,'_ Luigi thought. With that, he laid down next to Violet on the couch, who was breathing calmly.

As Luigi studied the sleeping Violet, he noticed how peaceful she looked. Luigi stroked her hair, caressing her face, and then caressed her left cheek. The green clad plumber didn't even notice the small scar. Luigi wrapped his arms around Violet, bringing her close as he kissed her forehead. Violet smiled in her sleep, as if she sensed Luigi. Tired, Luigi passed out with the sleeping Violet in his arms. When Elvin came to look for Luigi, he saw them as they were.

Elvin got a blanket and covered them, wishing not to disturb them. Though, he was a bit confused. The two of them did say that they were best friends...so why were they acting like a couple? _'Probably none of my business,'_ Elvin thought as he yawned. He was a bit tired from the events and figured that it was best to get some rest before starting this adventure with Luigi and Violet. With that, Elvin went into the room down the hall and got some sleep.

* * *

Eventually, Violet started to stir and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw...was the color green. Violet looked up and saw the sleeping Luigi next to her, breathing calmly. Violet severally blushed as his breath hit her face. Violet couldn't compered what Luigi was doing next to her but she was glad that he was. Violet pressed her ear up against Luigi's chest, with the biggest blush on her face. To her surprise, the green clad plumber had a strong chest.

But she wasn't concerned with that just yet. Instead, she listened to what she thought was the best sound in the world...Luigi's heartbeat. His heartbeat was slow and steady, since he was asleep. Violet smiled but what she didn't know was that Luigi had just woken up the moment she had touched his chest. Luigi was blushing severally as he tried not to move. But Violet was just so beautiful and he couldn't get the image of her cleavage out of his head.

Luigi decided it was time to face the day. He kissed her forehead, with a light blush. Violet looked up at him, realizing that he was awake and blushed herself. The two of them stared at the other for awhile, wanting just something to start this day and adventure.

Luigi breathed, "Vi..."

Violet breathed, "Weegie..."

Luigi lightly pressed his lips on Violet's cheek, both of them blushing. _'Better than nothing,'_ they both thought at the same time. Later on that morning, Elvin brought the two of them to his gallery - filled with empty portraits.

The green clad plumber shivered as he questioned, "What is this place...?"

Elvin explained, "This is the gallery. This is where I hang all of my paintings...ghost paintings that is! When I was young, I designed a machine to turn ghosts into paintings, and I traveled the world collecting 'em. Oh, it was glamorous, I tell you!"

Violet shivered and whispered in Luigi's ear, "How is collecting ghosts and then turning them into paintings glamorous?"

Elvin commented, "Well, then. Now I have to tell you two...a horrifying story... The last ghost I caught was No. 22, Boolossus, but there are a lot of Boos, and King Boo rallied them all to take revenge upon me! They used my machine to free Boolossus from the painting...then they went and turned all my other portraits back into ghosts too!"

Luigi and Violet's eyes widened in absolute horror.

Luigi breathed, "Whoa."

Elvin added, "As if that weren't enough, they built a mansion in front of my lab in the space of a single night, and then they all went and hid inside! If I told anyone else this stuff, they'd probably have me committed! I'm sure my portrait ghosts are somewhere inside of the mansion. I just have to get 'em back!"

Violet took the Game Boy Horror from Luigi and stated, "And that's what we're gonna do, together."

Luigi smiled widely as the two of them headed for the mansion, holding hands as they entered the haunted mansion. Their mission: capture the portrait ghosts, defeat King Boo, and find Mario. Little did they know, it was NOT going to be that easy.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's the end of the chapter 2! 'Shiny! Kids, __remember this, even if it is floating in the air and looks like it is haunted: Shiny. Is. Good.' By Chuggaaconroy and I absolutely love that line! Too hilarious! I hope to quote chuggaaconroy more as we go on. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Crying was heard in the mansion this time as Violet and Luigi entered. Violet quivered as Luigi laced their fingers. That's when the two of them saw a Toad in the dark, crying his eyes out.

Luigi asked, "Toad?"

Toad was crying too much as he answered, "Boo hoo hoo! Where'd you go, Mario? Waaaaaah! Wah!"

Violet hissed, "Toad, stop blubbering!"

Toad looked up at Violet, then Luigi, and exclaimed, "Huh? Luigi? Waa... Wow! It's Luigi! You finally made it! Oh joy! Thank goodness!"

Luigi replied, "Yeah and brought a friend with me, Violet Calico."

Violet patted Toad's head and responded, "Hi there."

Andrew commented, "Hello. My name is Andrew."

Luigi asked, "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

Andrew answered, "Well, Princess Peach asked me to come here to look for Mario. He left when he heard that you'd won a mansion, and he never returned! Th...then when I arrived here, the mansion was full with ghosts, and I didn't see Mario anywhere. I kinda freaked out a little, and I didn't know what to do! It's been awful! Please, please, please you HAVE to help me find Mario! If he doesn't get back, you have no idea how upset the princess will be! She'll flip!"

Violet hugged Andrew gently and stated, "That's what we're planning to do."

Andrew returned the hug as he replied, "Yay, thank you! You made my dark and stormy night! I just wish I could help!"

Luigi responded, "It's okay, Andrew. Let Vi and I take care of things."

The purple clad woman nodded as the two of them (still holding hands) went upstairs and into the Parlor, as told by the Game Boy Horror. The Parlor was like a sitting room where most people could eat. As the two of them looked around, they heard some rumbling after blowing out the candles. Violet grabbed onto Luigi, scared. Luigi hanged onto her (scared but bravely) as they heard the paintings in the room talking.

The first painting asked, "WHO put out my candles? YOU, Mr. Lime-Green and Miss Iris?"

The second painting commented, "Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here... Yes..."

The third painting stated, "THEY love the dark...and now THEY will get YOU! Bloo-heh!"

The forth painting added, "Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh!"

The fifth painting replied, "Just like little Red-Cap before you..."

The first painting responded, "May you wander lost in the darkness...forever! Are you AFRAID of the dark, little man and woman? Are you? Huh? Blah-hah! Here THEY are now!"

Luigi and Violet exchanged scared and uneasy looks as orange ghosts appeared in the room. Violet clutched onto Luigi as she screamed away from his ears. She was so scared by them that her ice powers surrounded her and Luigi in an icy mist. The ghosts got confused as Luigi used it to his advantage. He flashed his flashlight at the ghosts and sucked them up. The lights went back on as a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room.

The green clad plumber turned to Violet and held her in his arms. Violet blushed feverishly as she could swear that her ice powers were melting. Their lips were inches apart as both parties blushed heavily.

Luigi asked, "Are you okay?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Yeah but that icy mist seems to help you."

Luigi smiled as he stated, "That means that you should get scared more so I can get you in my arms." Violet blushed but Luigi turned beat red when he realized what he said. He started to wave his arms around nervously. He added, "I mean, so I can protect you."

Violet blushed and replied, "I get it, Weegie. But let's focus on the mission."

Luigi nodded as she took out the Game Boy Horror. She looked at it and saw where the key went. She pointed at the back door in the Foyer. Luigi nodded as Violet put in the key and turned the knob. She unlocked the door as they walked through the door. They entered the Anteroom. There were two chandeliers and three vases on three small tables. Instantly, ghosts were all over the two of them. Following their strategy, they continued capturing ghosts.

Besides the usual gold ghosts; they ran into Purple Punchers, Garbage Can ghosts, and Speedy Spirits. They were in the Wardrobe Room: had three dressers and several pieces of clothing hanging up. While they were there, they picked up the next key to the next room. Violet took out the Game Boy Horror and checked the map. Luigi was blushing badly as he knew that Violet was still scared. He was too but he was being brave...for her.

Luigi asked, "Where do we need to go?"

Violet answered, "Follow me!"

Luigi nodded as Violet took the lead, taking his hand in the process. The green clad ghost hunter laced their fingers, blushing as they investigated the balcony. That's when they saw another Toad, Barry. Like Andrew, he came to find Mario but had no idea where he was. Luigi looked Violet, worried.

Luigi questioned, "Do you think that we'll find Malleo?"

Violet shrugged and answered, "I honestly can't say, Weegie."

The green clad ghost hunter pulled her into a hug. Violet returned it, smiling. How she wished that she could Luigi how she felt. Luigi felt the same as they went back into the mansion, holding hands. That's when the Game Boy Horror rang.

Luigi stated, "Sounds like Elvin is calling in."

Violet pulled it out and asked Elvin, "What's up Professor?"

Elvin answered, "Plenty, Violet. I detect spirits stronger than we've yet seen lurking ahead. I think...it must be some of those escaped gallery ghosts!"

Violet questioned, "Anything we need to know?"

Elvin explained, "You should know that they're really different from the other ghosts you've seen so far. They don't show their hearts very easily. Nope, not at all."

Luigi asked, "So what do we do?"

Elvin answered, "When you find one, use the Game Boy Horror to examine their heart and find their weakness!"

Violet shivered as she looked at Luigi. He looked just as scared as she did. Elvin hung up to let this new information sink in.

He whispered, placing his hand on her right cheek, "I need you, Vi."

She blushed as she replied, "I'll try, Weegie."

Luigi kissed her left cheek, still not feeling her scar. Violet blushed as Luigi's closeness. _'Damn it, I wish I wasn't such a freaking coward,'_ Violet thought, scolding herself. With that, Violet unlocked the passageway to the hallway from the Foyer. Luigi tried the first door and that led into the Study. There were three bookcases, a fireplace, and a rocking chair. Violet smiled at the sight of the Study. She loved to read. Luigi had to admit that he loved her smile.

He whispered, "You're smiling."

She whispered, "First time in this god damned place."

Luigi stroked her hair and whispered, "Hey, I'm scared too. Hell, I'm ALWAYS scared. But you have the Game Boy Horror. You are better with technology than I am."

Violet blushed as Luigi's hand played with her hair. Gloved or not, it meant a lot to Violet. Luigi was blushing just like Violet and that's when they heard some creaking. Violet shivered out of the blue as she took a look. Her eyes widened in horror.

She stammered, "W-Weegie, behind you..."

Luigi spun around as the two of them saw a ghost in the rocking chair. He had short orange hair, no pupils, an orange mustache, and a blue ghost body. He was wearing a dark blue nightshirt with a book in his left hand. Violet, while she was shaking in fear, took out the Game Boy Horror and pointed it at the ghost. It identified the ghost as Neville, the owner of the mansion. _'When he yawns, capture him.'_

Luigi smiled at the information and when Neville yawned, he flashed his flashlight and started to suck Neville into the Poltergust 3000. During the capture process, Neville went over to where Violet was standing. She screamed, totally scared as he managed to push her into the bookcase. Books fell on her, knocking her out. Luigi gasped in horror.

He yelled, "Damn you!"

As he yelled that, he managed to catch Neville. As soon as Neville was caught, he ran over to the fallen books and started to dig. Luigi begged in his mind, _'Please, please be okay.'_ Luigi uncovered Violet and saw her eyes were closed. Ignoring the treasure box that had appeared in the room after defeating Neville, Luigi checked over the purple clad woman. Nothing was bleeding, which was a good thing. Violet groaned as her eyes opened.

She saw Luigi in front of her and said, throwing her arms around him, "Luigi!"

Luigi returned the hug as he asked, "Are you okay...?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Yes but now you know why I hate ghosts."

As Luigi pulled away, he gave her a puzzling look. Violet noticed this and picked up a black pen. She used it to trace the small scar on her left cheek. Luigi gasped as he managed to trace the scar, getting the cleanable ink on his white glove. Violet trembled at Luigi's touch.

He questioned, "Mind telling me how the hell that happened once we get out of this area?"

Violet nodded as Luigi helped her get onto her feet. One portrait ghost down, more than a dozen to go...

* * *

_AK1028: I have to admit, this chapter was pretty good. If you are wondering if Luigi will still get the ice powers that he is supposed to later in the game, I can't tell you now. Otherwise it will spoil the story! Other than that, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi and Violet held hands as they walked down the hallway. Both of them were scared stiff but knew that they had to keep moving. Luigi's heart was pounding in his chest from both fear...and love. Violet skirt twirled as she walked, showing off her beautiful legs. Luigi blushed as he thought, _'How come I just noticed that? Damn, I've been crushing on her for awhile but I never noticed that!'_ Unknown to Luigi, Violet's heart was also pounding her chest.

She was also afraid...and in love. Luigi's hat bounced on the top of his head, showing off his soft brown hair. Violet blushed as she thought, _'Wow, his hair looks so soft... How the hell could I not noticed that?'_ Luigi pulled Violet over to his body, making both of them blush. Luigi rubbed her right arm up and down. Violet smiled as he softly kissed her forehead. The green clad ghost hunter noticed that her body wasn't cold as what it usually was.

Luigi asked, "You okay, Vi?"

Violet nodded and answered, "I will be, Weegie."

He smiled as the two of them got to the end of the hall and used the key from Neville's room to open it. The door creaked open and the two of them entered the Master Bedroom. There was a huge bed, two windows, a dresser, and a mirror. There was also a closet as well. That's when Luigi and Violet saw a woman ghost sitting by the mirror. She had blonde hair, yellow eyes with no pupils, a light purple aura, and wearing a red nightgown.

Luigi whispered, "Who is that?"

Violet pulled out the Game Boy Horror and saw that her name was Claudia, the wife to Neville. _'Push away the curtains, let in the draft.'_

She whispered, "Can you manage that?"

The green clad ghost plumber nodded as he pushed away the curtains, capturing Claudia's attention. She was startled by it and Luigi sucked her into the Poltergust 3000. Once the lights were on yet again, another treasure chest appeared. Violet opened it and another key popped out.

Luigi commented, "Seems like that this mansion has many keys to many locked doors."

Violet stated, "As long as we keep moving forward, that's fine and dandy."

Luigi nodded in agreement as they left the Master Bedroom, hand-in-hand. That's when they heard some crying from down the hall.

He questioned, "A baby...in a ghost mansion...?"

She asked, "Is that at all possible?"

Violet unlocked the door as the two of them entered the Nursery. It was indeed decorated like a baby's room and floating in the crib was a ghost baby. He had a blue ghost body, yellow pupils, and wearing a yellow baby suit, with a blue and yellow pacifier in his mouth, and a red bib. Violet shivered as she pointed the Game Boy Horror at the baby. That's when they found out that the baby's name was Chauncey. _'Make sure that you play ball with him.' _

Luigi puzzled at this as he picked up a ball and threw it at Chauncey, making it hit him.

Luigi commented, scratching the side of his head, "Whoops..."

Violet joked, "Child abuse on Chauncey much?"

Chauncey stated, "Ow! You gave me an owie! I just wanted to play with you... I HATE grown-ups! ...why do you have to be bigger than me? I've had enough!"

Luigi looked at Violet and said, "I think we're in trouble."

Violet hissed, "You think?!"

Chauncey chanted, "Small! Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Luigi and Violet as they hung onto the other. When Violet opened her eyes, she saw Luigi knocked out next to her. Their fingers were interlaced somehow as the purple clad woman saw that they were smaller than usual. Chauncey hovered over them, larger than when they saw him last. Violet's eyes widen in fear as she screamed, making Luigi wake up instantly. He saw the situation they were in and threw himself over Violet.

Violet's eyes widen in horror as Chauncey attacked Luigi with his floating and flying horses. Luigi was thrown back by the blow, making Violet rush to his side.

She breathed, terrified, "Weegie, no!"

Luigi's forehead was bleeding pretty badly as he was out cold. Violet managed to stop the bleeding, petrified. Chauncey cried and Violet swore that it was the most horrifying sound in the world. She turned around as Chauncey had several balls in the crib. Eyeing those and the Poltergust 3000, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed the vacuum off of Luigi's back and with some knowledge, she picked up a ball and hit Chauncey with it.

Chauncey screeched, "Ow!"

Violet started to suck up the ghost baby, as Luigi came to. When he saw Violet facing her fears and sucking up Chauncey, he blushed. She was facing her fears...to protect him. Finally, Violet sucked Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000 and the spell was broken. Violet's eyes opened from passing out as she looked around for Luigi. She saw the golden chest in the right hand corner and she assumed that they were another key in it.

A voice shouted, "Vi!"

Violet looked up and saw Luigi next to her, safe and sound. He was still hurt but he was wearing a smile a mile wide. Luigi took out the pink key in the gold chest and placed it in his pocket. Luigi then hugged Violet, even though she was still in shock that she had defeated Chauncey. The realization finally sank in as she looked at Luigi, stunned.

She questioned, "I did it?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "You did it! You defeated Chauncey!"

Violet started to celebrate, jumping up and down in joy. Luigi spun them around, picking up Violet without a problem. Both of them laughed as Luigi placed her down but held Violet close. Luigi stroked her cheek as Violet trembled at his touch, realizing that she was in love. Luigi realized it too as their noses touched. Luigi was about to finally kiss Violet but the Game Boy Horror ringing broke them apart. Violet brought it out, a bit disappointed.

She asked, "What's up, Elvin?"

Elvin questioned, "Violet & Luigi, can you hear me?"

Luigi answered, "You bet we can!"

Elvin stated, "Oh thank goodness you are both okay! I lost contact with you both all of the sudden. I was a tad worried."

Violet replied, "We're okay, professor!"

Luigi wrapped an arm around Violet's shoulders and added, "Vi here defeated Chauncey when he knocked me out!"

Violet blushed feverishly as she thought, _'Anything for you, Weegie.'_

Elvin commented, "Well, that is a surprise! But congrats! You both seem rather tired, why don't you come on back to the lab?"

Violet stated, "Sounds good to me."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he replied, "We'll be there soon."

With that, Violet hung up on Elvin as Luigi brought Violet to his body. Violet blushed feverishly again as their noses touched yet again. Violet giggled, loving being close to him.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

He answered, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

As he said that, Luigi started to lean in and kissed her gently. Violet returned it, in shock. But eventually, the shock subsided as she wrapped her arms around Luigi's neck. Luigi wrapped his arms around Violet's waist and held her close. It was a gentle and soft kiss, perfect for a couple just starting out. Luigi broke the kiss as Violet smiled at him. Luigi did the same as they took each other's hand and headed out the door.

She questioned, "So does this mean that we're a couple now?"

He answered, with a wide smile on his face, "Defiantly."

* * *

Elvin decided to take the Poltergust 3000 and turned the ghosts back into paintings while Luigi & Violet rested. But he explained the process that he used of how to make ghosts first (which defiantly made Luigi and Violet sleepy). It involved his machine called the Ghost Portrificationizer. The machine lets them turn the ghosts into paintings and vice versa. The process is short, though. (Even though Elvin's explanation was long.)

Luigi held Violet in his arms as they laid on the couch together. Luigi kissed her head. Violet smiled at him and realized that she owed him an explanation about her fear of ghosts. She looked up at Luigi.

She asked, "I owe you a story don't I?"

He answered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am interested."

Violet nodded as she stated, "Well, it all started when I was a little girl in Chicago. I was about 6 or 7 at the time and I was visiting my grandma. She told me that once in a full moon, grandpa visited her from beyond the grave. I didn't believe her but when the full moon came, my grandpa's ghost came into my room. He was displeased that I didn't believe grandma and marked my cheek with this scar."

Luigi questioned, holding her closer, "Why did he do that?"

Violet answered, "To teach me a lesson that ghosts do exist. However, I've been petrified of ghosts ever since."

Luigi took off his glove, much to Violet's surprise. He traced her left cheek and the scar. Violet trembled as she looked at Luigi.

He stated, "I understand. You are afraid that a ghost will do that again. And I'm guessing Neville didn't help much..."

Violet shook her head as Luigi leaned in and kissed her gently. Violet returned it as she placed her hands on Luigi's chest. Luigi wrapped his arms around Violet's waist as he held her close to his body. Violet felt like she was in heaven. Luigi felt the same way, in total heaven. He deepened the kiss as the two of them made out on the couch. Luigi thought, _'This is amazing. Making out with her...'_ Violet thought, _'Making out with him is truly amazing.'_

Luigi and Violet broke out of their kiss. Violet smiled at him as Luigi kissed her forehead, yawning.

She asked, "Tired?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah, let's get some sleep before we go back into the mansion."

Violet closed her eyes, laying her head on Luigi's chest. Luigi smiled as he held her there. Violet was asleep instantly, feeling protected and loved. Luigi closed his eyes and breathed calmly. He couldn't believe that he was sleeping with a girlfriend in his arms. And it wasn't just any girlfriend...it was HIS girlfriend. Luigi instantly went to sleep, still a little worried about his brother but happy that Violet was his girlfriend.

* * *

_AK1028: Yes, it finally happened! Luigi and Violet are finally together! I rather liked this chapter, it was pretty good since Violet faced her fear of ghosts. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi groaned as he started to open his eyes. Violet was still next to him, sound asleep in his arms. Luigi kissed her head and an instant, she was up. Luigi didn't even notice but got a little carried away when he started to kiss her neck. Violet tried not to moan but Luigi's lips on her neck felt so good to her at the current moment. The purple clad moaned softly as Luigi realized that she was indeed awake. He smiled and decided to kiss her neck more.

Violet moaned more, shivering at the softness of Luigi's lips. She held him close but after a bit, Luigi pulled away from Violet with the biggest smile on his face. She smiled as she gave him a gentle yet firm kiss. The green clad ghost hunter returned it, holding Violet close. Their kiss transformed into a French kiss and before it could get any farther, Luigi pulled away from Violet and smiled. Violet smiled right back.

Luigi asked, "Are you up for some breakfast?"

Violet nodded and answered, "You bet I am!"

Her boyfriend smiled as he took the kitchen over, since Elvin was still asleep. Elvin was waken up to blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

Elvin commented, "Luigi, I didn't know you cooked!"

Luigi nodded and explained, "I cook for Malleo and me all of the time!"

As soon as he said that, Luigi looked sad as he dropped an egg. Violet managed to grab it before it hit the ground. Her ice powers managed to freeze it. She looked at Luigi, worried.

Violet asked, "Weegie, are you alright?"

The green clad ghost hunter sniffled and answered, "Not really, Vi. I'm worried about Malleo."

Elvin stated, "I'm sure your brother is fine."

Luigi replied, in Italian, "Io non sono così sicuro di questo, professore."

Elvin looked confused as he question, "What language is that?"

Violet explained, "Italian."

Luigi replied, "It means, _'I'm not so sure about that, professor'_."

Elvin simply nodded as Violet hugged Luigi's shoulders. Luigi smiled as he held Violet close to him. The ghost researcher saw this and saw that Luigi was holding Violet close to him, certainly like a boyfriend would. Elvin put two-and-two together and knew that Luigi was now dating Violet. Unsure of how this happened, Elvin decided to head off to leave the two of them alone since they were going into the mansion soon.

* * *

Later on that day, Luigi and Violet went into the mansion. Violet opened the back door in the Foyer as the two of them went through, not knowing what awaited them in this new area. This time, they found themselves in a rather large hallway. Violet looked around and then looked at Luigi.

Violet commented, "Quite the long hallway."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he stated, "Yep so we better get started."

Violet followed Luigi and took his hand. Luigi smiled as he laced their fingers. They went down the hall, up another, and left into the next hallway. They went up again and entered the second last door on the left hand side. Violet saw on her Game Boy Horror that was the only door unlocked. Violet trembled as she opened the door. They saw that it was the Bathroom. With a running shower, a mirror, and a sink. In an instant, Grabbing Ghosts appeared.

Violet froze as an icy mist surrounded her and Luigi. Luigi used the mist once again to his advantage, taking out the two ghosts. Violet covered her eyes with her hands while he did.

She asked, "Are they gone?"

He chuckled and answered, "They're gone."

Violet uncovered her eyes and saw a key on a shelf above Luigi's head. She pointed up as Luigi got the key. Checking the Game Boy Horror, the key took them to the next room back down the long hallway: the Ball Room. A whole bunch of Shy Guy Ghosts, Bowling Bomb Ghosts, and Yellow Ghosts appeared. And in the ball room besides those mini ghosts was a couple. The man had a reddish ghostly aura with short orange hair and yellow pupils.

He was wearing a red suit. The woman had a bluish ghostly aura with long blonde hair and yellow pupils. She was wearing a green dress. Violet pointed the Game Boy Horror at them, revealing them to be the dancing couple. _'When they bow to the other, take your shot.'_

Violet whispered, "Sounds easy enough."

Luigi whispered, "Then allow me."

With that, Luigi shone the flashlight on them after they bowed and sucked up the dancing couple. Once the lights went back on, a treasure chest appeared. Violet opened it and out popped another key. She checked the Game Boy Horror and saw that the key opened the door in the back of the Ball Room.

She stated, "Let's get moving."

He nodded as he allowed her to unlock the door. Violet did just that and the room was revealed to be: the Storage Room. After getting rid of the ghosts, the lights went on but no treasure chest appeared. Luigi and Violet both puzzled but that's when Luigi saw a button on the wall.

Luigi questioned, "What's this?"

The green clad ghost hunter pressed the button and the wall moved back.

Violet commented, "The plot thickens."

The two of them went further into the Storage Room. Luigi saw a trap door on the floor and a poster on the wall. Violet saw this and had a bad feeling. Luigi saw this too and felt a button behind it. However, the green clad ghost hunter pushed the button and the trap door opened. That's when all of the Boos came out at once. Violet screamed in total horror as Luigi came over to her and held her protectively.

Luigi whispered, "Don't worry, Vi. I'm here, they won't hurt you..."

Even though he was calming down Violet, he was getting beyond scared himself. The Boos went all over the place, laughing evilly.

One Boo questioned, "Who goes there? Who dares disturb our sleep?"

Another Boo saw Luigi holding Violet protectively and stated, "Oh ho! It's Luigi! Look guys! Luigi's finally here!"

A third Boo added, "We're gonna do to you what we did to your brother...only worse."

Violet shivered as she breathed, worried, "No...Weegie..."

Luigi held Violet more and whispered, "It'll be okay, Vi. I'll be okay..."

Suddenly, King Boo appeared and got a better look at Luigi.

He commented, "What's on his back...? It's... E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000! Everybody SCRAM!"

With that, the Boos disappeared out of sight. Luigi got Violet up off of the ground, still holding her close to his body. Suddenly, the Game Boy Horror started to ring. Violet took it out, shaking still.

She stammered, "H-hello?"

Elvin asked, "Luigi & Violet, are you two okay?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, we're fine!"

Elvin breathed a sigh of relief and commented, "That was them! Those were the ones who released all of the ghosts from the paintings in my gallery! Those fiends!"

Violet stated, "Yeah, they certainly not friendly ghosts..."

Elvin added, "I wonder where King Boo and his gang had gone. So, they were hiding in the mansion all along."

Luigi replied, "Apparently..."

Elvin responded, "Thanks for flushing 'em out, you two! I'm tickled that you found 'em but...perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't, well...let every single one escape. Just a thought. Ah well, water under the bridge. Anyway, you should probably come back to the Lab for a sec."

Violet and Luigi nodded as the two of them headed out of the haunted mansion, hand-in-hand. As they headed out, Luigi got a crazy idea about using the Ball Room to sweep Violet off of her feet. But, since they were on a mission, that would have to wait. Luigi thought, _'Besides, seeing in a dress is worth the wait.'_ Luigi blushed when he thought that and Violet looked at him with wonder.

She asked, "You okay, Luigi?"

He nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Violet. Let's just got out of this spooky mansion..."

Violet kissed Luigi's cheek as the two of them left the mansion and went for Professor E. Gadd's lab. The couple returned to Elvin's lab and got a special Boo Radar, able to find Boos. Luigi had to admit that he was worried about Mario. He wanted to protect Violet and let her know that she was safe as long as she stayed with him. As they returned to the mansion, they started to capture the Boos. Violet hunted them as Luigi caught them.

They caught: BamBoo, Bootha, GameBoo Advance **[AK1028: This reference was hilarious]**, TaBoo, Boolicious, and Turboo. Luigi and Violet then started for the Washroom, per to Elvin's suggestion when he called them on the Game Boy Horror. They were not sure what they would find there...they just hoped it was Mario.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi and Violet walked down the long hallway again. The two of them saw a floating candelabra. Violet shivered as Luigi kept her close to him. He had to admit, he was beyond frightened. Even though Violet was helping him to be brave, he was still beyond scared. He was scared for Mario...and Violet. Finally, Luigi and Violet made it to the Washroom. In the room was another Toad, crying. Luigi shined his flashlight on the toilet and saw something shiny.

Violet quipped, "Looks like a job for a plumber."

Luigi commented, shooting her a look, "Oh ha ha."

The green clad plumber did some tinkering and instantly got a key out of the toilet.

Violet grimaced, "Ew..."

Luigi stated, "Sometimes plumbing is more gross than Koopas."

The purple clad woman giggled as she turned to the blubbering Toad. She kneeled down to his eye level.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

The Toad sniffled as he looked at Violet and answered, "I, uh, dropped a REALLY important thing into the toilet. I didn't mean to!"

Violet questioned, "What's your name?"

The Toad whined, "C-Cameron..."

Violet smiled and answered, "Well, don't fret about it, Cameron."

Cameron stopped crying and stated, "Hey... You're right! No point in crying over spilt milk! I suppose I'll just flush that old worry away. Yup, I'll just let it swirl on down to the depths and let happiness refill my life!"

Luigi laughed at Violet's face as the two of them headed down the hall again. Violet was holding Luigi's hand as they got to the room to where the key went to. Luigi gave Violet a smile as she unlocked the door, giving them access to the Fortune-teller's Room. Violet shivered as the two of them saw a ghost appear in the room behind the crystal ball. Luigi held Violet close.

He promised, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Violet blushed as the two of them approached the ghost. She had a sky blue ghost aura, a scarf on her head and around her mouth, and a red dress.

The ghost questioned, "What...do you seek of me?"

Violet stammered, "W-who are you?"

She explained, "I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items. Possessions of other people awaken vibrations in my spirit... If you happen to find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision..."

Luigi questioned, "Guess we gotta look around, eh, Vi?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Right, Weegie."

The green clad plumber opened the door on the right side of the room and entered the Mirror Room. Violet shivered when they heard ghosts cackling. Luigi got ready to protect Violet but the Grabbing Ghosts grabbed her first. Violet screamed in horror. Luigi gasped in horror as the Grabbing Ghosts lifted Violet into the air.

Luigi stated, "Hold on!"

Before Luigi could react, the Grabbing Ghosts disappeared, making Violet drop the Game Boy Horror and her hat as she screamed in total horror. Luigi picked up the Game Boy Horror as he traced the hat, as if he was caressing Violet's cheek. Luigi studied it and went back to the Fortune-teller's Room.

Madame Clairvoya saw him and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Luigi gave her Violet's hat and answered, "Those damned ghosts took my girlfriend. I want to save her, she's afraid of ghosts!"

Madame Clairvoya took the hat as she stated, "I sense the story behind this hat..."

* * *

...

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi Manfredi was asleep at his and Mario's house, with nothing to do. It had been day 3 in Mario's adventure to rescue Peach (again). Luigi had to stay behind, much to his own dismay. Eventually, Luigi finally woke up and decided to go for a little walk. He wanted to prove that he was also a hero just like Mario. That's when he heard something.

"Help," someone yelled.

Luigi quickly sprang into action, running towards the sound. That's when he came across a scared 19 year old girl, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. She was gripping onto a railing, dangling over the river. Luigi ran over and grabbed her wrist. Luigi was surprised that she was pure human...except for her whiter skin. She wasn't a toad, that much he knew. So who was she?

"Hold on, miss," he stated, in his strong Italian accent.

He pulled her up and she was instantly out of danger. Luigi panted as the girl went over to him.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

He answered, panting, "Y-yes..." She smiled as Luigi thought she had a great smile. As soon as he thought that, he started to blush. He quickly shook his head as he looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Violet Jasmine Calico," she answered, looking at him with her green eyes. He smiled at the innocence. Violet looked around in puzzlement and asked, "Where are we? Is this Earth?"

"No, this is Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi answered.

Violet was in shock as she breathed, "B-but, I was in Chicago a few minutes ago!"

Luigi took her hands into his and replied, "The same happened to Mario and me when we first came. But we came heroes of the kingdom."

"Who are you," Violet asked.

"Luigi James Manfredi," Luigi answered, "And I will train you, just in case."

The next few days, Luigi and Violet started to train together. Luigi was a bit timid to train with Violet, since she was a girl. But that quickly faded when they started their combat with poles. Violet was fast and strong. Luigi was impressed with Violet's movements, she moved pretty well. Violet felt the same about Luigi, they were pretty evenly matched. She explained to him how she had a black belt in karate and in several other martial arts.

She also told him that she came from a broken home. Her parents were divorced and her half sister wasn't always there for her. So she had to learn things on her own. She had no friends or much of anything back home. Luigi felt bad for her because he was the same. He hadn't much of a family either. All - of course - except his older twin brother, Mario. However, Violet had no one to turn to unlike the green clad man. _'I am blessed,'_ Luigi thought.

Anyways, Luigi summoned his green thunder, which threw Violet off. Luigi face palmed as she cringed from the thunder strike. It wasn't gonna be very easy to train... They worked on speed, they worked on strength, they worked on endurance. Violet, even though she was tired, wasn't giving up. Luigi was surprised by this but kept going with his training, keeping his head in the game. He knew what he had to do if she didn't start improving soon...

Luigi shot a bow into a wooden pole and asked Violet to retrieve it with two weights on her wrists. Every time she tried to do that, she would wind up falling off or down. She groaned, this wasn't going to be easy at all. But that's the way she wanted it. She wanted to be treated like an equal. They fished together, practice dodging targets and fireballs, everything that Luigi could think of to help Violet figure out if she had powers. So far, nothing was happening.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed but she wasn't giving up. One time during training, Violet had passed out on Luigi and he had to carry on without her. She lowered her head in same, knowing that she would probably have to leave for home soon. But there was one more thing she had to try. She grabbed the weights and climbed the pole. By the time Luigi got up in the morning, the arrow was dropped down to his feet as he saw Violet on top of the pole.

He smiled. She did it. Ever since then, the training went a lot smoother as Violet kept improving. That's when she discovered her powers instantly, acting like Luigi's green thunder and Mario's red fire. However, her element was purple (really violet) ice. Luigi helped her control her powers, much like he did with his. At the end of the training session, Violet was so badly beaten and bruised, Luigi allowed her to stay at the house a bit longer.

Luigi knew that she needed a friend right now as much as he did. He took Violet to his room and let her rest there as he took the couch. He let total exhaustion take over his body, having forgotten all about Mario and his rescue mission to save Peach. A few weeks later, Luigi bought Violet a hat with a snowflake on it which was similar to his and Mario's. He also got her a mask and presented them to her that day.

Violet smiled as she asked, "Why did you get this? It wasn't apart of the deal."

"I don't care about the deal, I care about you," Luigi answered.

Violet blushed as she stated, "Thank you, Weegie."

Luigi was about to say something but teased her instead and replied, while blushing, "Welcome, Vi."

And that's when the nickname stuck as well the name Violet Ice.

...

* * *

Madame Clairvoya returned the hat back to Luigi and cryptically said, "She'll be okay but focus on your mission to save your brother. His life is on the line, Violet's is not...yet. You are Luigi James Manfredi and soon one day the world will know your name. For you will one day be the man in green and the hero of the sacred violet ice."

* * *

_AK1028: Violet's gone, Luigi is all alone in a house filled with ghosts, Mario's life is on the line... Can this get anymore challenging? I better not give myself any ideas! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Violet groaned as her eyes twitched, her head pounding like crazy. She sat up and saw a bunch of yawn in front of her. Violet looked up and saw a ghost there, knitting. Violet screamed in horror as she stumbled away from the ghost. The ghost was an old woman and she had pale blue ghostly aura, gray hair, wearing a purple dress, and a red sweater. The ghost looked at her and seemed surprised.

The ghost questioned, "Well, what do we have here?"

Violet stammered, "W-who are you?"

She answered, "My name is Nana, deary. Those Grabbing Ghosts brought you here to Area 3 to keep me company...how sweet."

Violet stumbled to her feet and swore, "Damn it, I'm in Area 3?!"

Nana scolded, "Don't start swearing, young lady. A pretty thing like you shouldn't swear."

Violet looked at Nana and got a good look at the older lady ghost. Even though she was truly terrified of ghosts, Nana seemed to be different. She had not yet attacked Violet and Nana reminded her of her grandmother back in Chicago. Violet looked up at Nana, curiously.

She asked, "Nana, what happened to all of you ghosts here in the mansion?"

Nana perked up and answered, "Oh my, that is a first to have a human to ask me such a question."

Violet stated, "I don't want to go further in Area 3 without my boyfriend. Luigi will get here sooner or later so I would like to know..."

Nana got out a scarf, started to knit, and replied, "Well, deary. I was the first to go, being so old and such. But the others have darker tales to tell..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Area 2, Luigi was thinking over what Madame Clairvoya had told him. Granted, he never thought he would be separated from Violet or for his brother's life to be on the line but that was the situation thus far. He took in a scared and nervous breath, clutching Violet's hat in his hand. Luigi knew what he had to do...capture the portrait ghosts, get the Boos, find Violet, and save Mario. With the new fire medal on him, Luigi went on his way.

He caught the Boo in the Mirror Room: Kung Boo, lit some candles, got the next key, and went out into the long hallway yet again. Luigi lit the floating candelabra and the butler, Shivers, appeared. Upon seeing the fire, he started to flee towards his room with Luigi following. Shivers had a sky blue ghostly aura, dark blue hair, green pupils, and wearing a blue and white tux with a red bowtie on it. After capturing Shivers, Luigi got the key in the treasure chest.

He also caught the Boo: PeekaBoo in the same room and then he found a Hidden Room with a whole bunch of treasure plus the Boo: GumBoo. Luigi went into the Laundry Room and found Mario's hat. He gasped as this was the first item that belonged to his brother. He had also caught the Boo: Boogie in the same room. Luigi down the long hallway again, hating the fact that he was all alone with no one to talk to. Luigi was really worried about Violet and Mario...

* * *

In the Fortune-teller's Room, Luigi gave Madame Clairvoya Mario's hat. The fortune-teller ghost examined the hat and told Luigi that Mario was still alive but that's all she could sense. The green clad ghost hunter groaned as Madame Clairvoya looked at Luigi.

She reassured, "Violet is alright. Mario is still alive. You still have time."

Luigi stated, "Boy, I hope so..."

Madame Clairvoya replied, "I know so."

The green clad ghost hunter went back to the Ballroom, dreaming and practicing to dance with Violet as he caught Boo La La. Luigi went into the long hallway and entered the Conservatory. The Conservatory was filled with musical instruments and a giant piano. As he looked around, he played a melody on the harp, trying to help him with his breaking heart. He started to cry as he started to sing:

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Luigi's tears entered his eyes more as he continued to sing, not noticing that the other musical instruments started to play too. The green clad ghost hunter was scared and worried about Violet, his heart breaking. This described his relationship with Violet perfectly as he continued to sing:

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Suddenly, the piano started to play mysteriously as Luigi saw a female ghost sitting there. She had blue ghost aura, long blonde hair, silver pupils, and wearing a red-pinkish dress. Luigi didn't dare to check her with his Game Boy Horror as he knew that she was friendly. So, he sang:

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

The female ghost smiled at Luigi, continuing to play the piano and allowing him to continue with his solo. Luigi smiled at her sadly as he thought, _'Whoever she is, she's sensing my heartbreak and my worry about Violet. I'm more worried about her than Malleo. Damn, I'm in love.'_ Luigi continued to sing:

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Luigi took out the Game Boy Horror as he checked over the female ghost. He saw that he name was Melody, the spectral beauty of music. Luigi smiled at her as he strummed more on the harp, making it sing. Melody smiled as she thought, _'This Luigi really is in love...'_ Luigi continued to sing even more:

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

Luigi's voice was trembling with sadness as he struggled to finish the song. Melody encouraged him by waving him on. Luigi smiled at her and whispered a silent thank you to her. Melody smiled at him and whispered a silent your welcome to him. Luigi finished the song:

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Melody finished the piano melody as she smiled. Luigi looked at her and she looked at him. She nodded, as if she accepted her fate. Luigi shook his head as he _'hugged'_ Melody. Melody perked up as she _'returned'_ the hug.

Luigi whispered, "Melody, thank you for helping me."

Melody whispered, "You're welcome, Luigi."

Luigi perked up as he asked, "How the hell did you know my name?"

Melody answered, "The mansion walls aren't that thick."

Luigi smiled and stated, "You better get ready then. It's time."

Melody nodded as she backed away from Luigi and allowed herself to be caught by the green clad ghost hunter. Luigi was grateful to Melody for listening to his worrying and breaking heart. Melody was also grateful for singing with him so her music could have closer.

* * *

-Song: _"A Thousand Years"_ by Christina Perri-

* * *

_AK1028: Aw, that was sweet. I love the way the song tied into Luigi and Violet's relationship. I do like the Luigi/Melody friendship pieces but that's about it. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Violet was still listening to Nana spin her tales about the ghosts in the mansion. Nana had told her that she was the mother to Neville and after she had passed on, due to old age, she watched over the family although she never finished her scarf.

Nana stated, "After I had passed, everything started to crash in around poor Neville. It was like he was cursed."

Violet questioned, "Just wondering here, was anyone named Boolossus involved with you guys?"

Nana explained, "Only in our escape from the Gallery, my dear. He was never involved with our human lives."

Violet asked, "Then what happened?"

Nana answered, "Well, let me say that it was all because of love and a will. It all started with my son, Neville. He was 42 years old when he passed away and the poor thing assumed that Lydia was having an affair with Vincent Van Gore. But that wasn't true, Lydia hated Vincent. Neville went to have his revenge, killing Vincent at the age of 59. Lydia was furious that Neville assumed such a thing and she eventually killed him. Things went downhill after that."

Violet questioned, her eyes wide, "What do you mean, Nana?"

Nana explained, "Lydia became the master of the mansion and had control. There were a few accidental deaths. Sir Weston who loved the cold in the Ice Room, never wanting to leave. He eventually got frozen over at the age of 30... Then there was Jarvis, the jar collector. He was Lydia's crazy brother and he managed to die in his jars, at the age of 35. The poor thing was very delusional. Then Sue Pea was a sick 7 year old girl who died in her sleep."

Violet's eyes were still wide as she stated, "Well, that explains Neville and Vincent plus some of the others."

Nana nodded as she replied, "Yes and there is more tragedy. Once, there was a toy maker that lived here and when he passed away, his spirit seemed to inhabit three clockwork soldiers. Even the sneaky butler Shivers, who was looking for Lydia's will, passed away in a fire when he was trying to save Melody. Shiver was 72 while Melody was 26. Mr. Luggs, who was Melody's uncle, got so depressed that he ate himself to death."

Violet's heart broke upon hearing that and whispered, "How awful..."

Nana added, "Bogmire, the groundskeeper, died from all of the depression that he sensed in the mansion. Even Spooky had to be put down, being four years old in human years. The Floating Whirlindas, Rhonda specifically, was having heart problems. Ron gave her his heart but something went terribly wrong and both of them died. Miss Petunia was the runner up for the _"Miss Ghost"_ title, since her skin was so ghostly. She died taking a shower, heart attack."

Violet was in shock as she stammered, "A-and what happened after that?"

Nana explained, rocking in her chair, "Biff Atlas, who was depressed over Melody's death, worked out so much that he eventually passed away at the age of 29. Slim Backshot was playing pool constantly - so much so that he eventually passed away from playing the game. He was only 29. Uncle Grimmly, died of always being alone at the age of 45. And that left five people in the mansion: Lydia, Henry, Orville, Chauncey, and Madame Clairvoya."

Violet asked, "What happened to them?"

Nana answered, "After Lydia made out her will, Madame Clairvoya had a vision from 49 days in the future. She warned Lydia that if she did not change the will to where everyone got something, terrible things would happen to the children. On that day, Madame Clairvoya passed away. 49 days later, not heading her vision, Lydia discovered that Henry and Orville died playing a game of hide and seek, leaving her and Chauncey."

Violet rolled her eyes and stated, "Yeah, I met Chauncey. He was a spoiled brat."

Nana replied, "Well, you are about to find out why. Before Henry and Orville were discovered to be dead, Lydia did change the will to where Chauncey would get everything. When she discovered Henry and Orville, she killed herself from all of her guilt. Chauncey was left alone in the mansion, crying, until Madame Clairvoya's vision of something happening to all of the children hit him too. He died crying, quieting the mansion forever."

Violet gulped, shaking in fear from the story. Nana was rocking away in her rocking chair, knitting away.

She asked, "Is the will still around here?"

Nana perked up as she answered, "It might be somewhere in the mansion, I'm not sure. What on earth for?"

Violet thought over Nana's story and stated, "If your story is correct then the will would be in the Nursery! If the will was burned, would it give you all peace?"

Nana replied, "Good heavens, it would! The curse would be broken and we would stay as portrait ghosts with no need of finding that damned will."

Violet responded, "Allow me to go to Area 1 to find it."

Nana thought this over and commented, "Alright but once you find it, bring it to me."

Violet nodded as she stated, "You can count on me."

Nana snapped her fingers as the Grabbing Ghosts took Violet back into Area 1. Violet told the Grabbing Ghosts to hide in the shadows so they wouldn't have to worry about the light. The ghosts agreed as Violet entered the room she hated the most...the nursery.

* * *

Back in Area 2, Luigi caught the Boo in Melody's room: Boomeo and headed into the Dining Room. There was the ghost of Mr. Luggs, eating away. He had a pink ghost aura, blue hair, yellow pupils, wearing a red suit with grease marks on it, and a white bib. Luigi kept quiet as he lit the candles and then took away his food. Mr. Luggs attacked him but eventually Luigi defeated him. The Boo in the room was: Boodacious. Luigi caught the Boo without a problem.

The green clad ghost hunter took a vow of silence after singing his heart out with Melody, he wasn't going to speak until he found Violet. So Luigi pressed onwards, going to the next room: the Kitchen. After getting the ghost in the fridge, Luigi managed to get the Water Element Medal. He also caught the Boo: Booligan. He then went outside in the Boneyard. After putting water in Spooky's bowl, he went after Luigi. Luigi dodged the dog in time.

Luigi then watered the ground, making a ghost called Mr. Bones appeared, which distracted Spooky long enough for Luigi to capture. Luigi then went into the Graveyard, scared out of his mind as he shook violently. He absolutely hated graveyards, Luigi believed that it was sacred ground that no one should walk on. Luigi continued, scared and shaking. But he had to shake the graves and defeat the ghosts there before he could battle Bogmire.

The grave in the back glowed a strange bluish color as Luigi investigated it. In an instant, he was sent to a strange place to battle the purple glob ghost with yellow pupils. Using Bogmire's own shadows against him, Luigi defeated him. He was sent back to the Graveyard after the fight, a bit worn down. Next to him was a gold treasure chest and when he popped it open, the green spade key came out. _'That leads to Area 3,'_ Luigi thought.

That's when the Game Boy Horror started to ring. Luigi answered it, sadly and quietly.

Elvin started to say, "Violet, I..." Upon seeing Luigi looking sad and depressed, Elvin knew something was wrong. He asked, "Luigi, what's wrong?"

Luigi, at that point, started to cry.

* * *

Back in Area 1, Violet was looking around the Nursery, trying to find Lydia's will. She knew that if she could find the will and destroy it, Luigi would have a better (or at least) easier time through the mansion. The front part of the mansion was really quiet, which didn't surprise Violet due to Nana's story. Finally, Violet came across some official looking documents. Her heart rate increased as she grabbed the documents.

She read out loud, "I, Lydia Stone, being of sound mind and body due declare that this mansion and all its possessions belong to my youngest son, Chauncey Stone."

Violet's eyes widened as she knew that she had the cursed will. Violet went over to the Grabbing Ghosts in the shadows. One of the Grabbing Ghost made a strange noise and Violet seemed to have understood it. She nodded as the two ghosts took her back to Area 3 and to Nana's room.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this chapter was pretty long but it was pretty good! I thought giving the ghosts the well deserved the way they died backstories was a great twist! Now Violet has the cursed will of Lydia. Can she destroy it? Can Luigi find the love of his life and save his brother before it is too late? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Luigi tossed and turned on the couch, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't sleep at all, he was too worried about Violet and Mario. The green clad ghost hunter was having so many nightmares about Violet becoming a ghosts in the hands of the ghosts of the mansion. Elvin watched Luigi from his bedroom and felt really bad for him. When the youngest Manfredi twin returned alone, Elvin knew that Violet was trapped somewhere in the mansion.

When Elvin was emptying the Poltergust 3000, Melody piped up.

Melody commented, "He's heart broken."

Elvin was startled that she had spoken to him but eventually calmed down.

He questioned, "Luigi, you mean?"

She seemed to have nodded and explained, "He and I sang together, a song called _"A Thousand Years"_ before he captured me."

Elvin stated, "Oh my...poor Luigi. First his brother and now the love of his life."

Melody replied, "The will is mightier than the soul..."

The ghost researcher was puzzling this sentence for a bit. He couldn't figure out what Melody meant by that, it was as if everything depended on the soul. Elvin puzzled and puzzled until he finally gave in as he started some research on the ghosts of the mansion. That's when he discovered that Boolosus had cursed the mansion since the mansion was built on top of the Boo hideout. Boolosus cursed the people inside and the mansion.

Elvin read out aloud, "It is said that Boolosus will not release the people and mansion until the will is destroyed."

Luigi heard Elvin and questioned, breaking his vow, "What will?"

Elvin pushed up his glasses and explained, "Couldn't sleep either, eh my boy? Well, something Melody told me nagged at me and it turns out that Boolosus cursed the mansion and the people inside of it. They then turned into miserable people. It is said here that Nana might know of the will."

Luigi responded, "Then I'll find Nana and ask her."

Elvin replied, "Good luck, Luigi."

With that, Luigi went back into the mansion and went into Area 3, as he stumbled upon GameBoo when he checked the Storage Room. After that, Luigi managed to open Area 3 leading him outside to the Courtyard.

* * *

In Nana's Room, the Grabbing Ghosts returned with Violet. Nana turned, rocking in her chair, and she was knitting.

Nana gushed, "You're back, deary!"

Violet smiled as she placed the will down and stated, "You bet I am and there is the will!"

Nana replied, "Finally, the soul shall conquer the will."

Violet questioned, "How do we do this, Nana?"

Nana answered, "That is unclear, sadly. But it is said that the soul will know when." She pushed the will towards Violet and added, "And I think you are the soul we need to burn the will."

Violet took the will in her hands and stated, "I will burn it, you can count on me."

Nana nodded and _'took'_ Violet's hands into hers. She smiled as she placed Violet on her lap.

She replied, "I always wanted a granddaughter and you defiantly are like one to me."

* * *

Back in the Courtyard, Luigi went into the Bottom of the Well. He heard some noises coming from down there so he went to investigate. When Luigi got to the end of the secret passageway, he heard a familiar voice. That's when he saw the Secret Altar and a painting...with Mario in it!

Mario yelled, "Get me out of here!"

Luigi whispered, "Malleo!"

Mario yelled, not hearing Luigi, "Weegie, where are you?!"

Knowing that he couldn't use his green electricity to get pass the lion's head, Luigi got out of the well and back up to the Courtyard after picking up a key. Luigi even found Mario's Letter. Luigi found another Toad, Danny, hiding in a shed. Danny had also seen Mario the same way and ran to hide. Luigi was a bit disappointed that none of the Toads had faith in him but what was he going to do... Anyhow, Luigi entered the Rec Room and saw Biff Atlas.

Luigi punched the punching bags and got Biff's attention. The green clad ghost hunter then captured Biff, getting a bunch of trouble and capturing the Boo: Booregard. Luigi even found a key to open the hallway back to Area 2. As he got water from the kitchen, Luigi went up the stairs from the Rec Room and put out the fire in front of the door. That's when he entered the Tea Room, gaining the Ice Elemental Medal. Getting that made him worry about Violet.

He whispered, "Please be okay, Violet..."

After capturing the Boo: Mr. Boojangles, Luigi continued to press on. Luigi went into the room that was on the right side of another long hallway. That's when he saw Nana...and Violet. His jaw dropped to the ground as he saw Violet in the lap of Nana, smiling! Nana perked up as she pointed at Luigi, who was still stunned.

Nana stated, "There is a soul among us."

Violet turned, saw Luigi, and gasped happily. She got off of Nana's lap and hugged Luigi tightly. Luigi was so stunned that his brain didn't register what was going on until Violet pulled away. She smiled at him.

Violet replied, "It is so good to see you!"

Luigi stammered, "V-Violet?!"

She nodded and before she could react, Luigi's lips crashed onto Violet's as he kissed her passionately. Violet was in shock at first but she eventually relaxed and returned it. The two of them stood there in the middle of Nana's Room, in the midst of a long kiss. Nana smiled at them.

She stated, "Ah, young love..."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there's the end of chapter 9 and we're just about done with the game, somewhat. We still have a long ways to go before we can actually wrap things up! And I'm planning a promotional Fan Fiction story for AK1028 Facebook page only. So stick around, we're expanding! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes later, Violet and Luigi broke out of their kiss, smiling at the other. They were still in the haunted mansion, in Nana's Room where Luigi had just found Violet, safe and sound. That's when Violet noticed the bags under Luigi's eyes.

Violet placed her hand on her boyfriend's cheek and questioned, "Weegie, didn't you get any sleep?"

Luigi answered, "Not really, Vi. I was really worried about you and Malleo. And you won't believe what I found out!"

Violet stated, holding the will with her other hand, "Same here and it is huge."

Luigi saw the will and whispered, "The will..."

Nana spoke up, "I'm guessing that professor friend of yours finally figured out our curse."

Violet breathed, "Curse...?"

Luigi nodded as he stated, "Yeah, turns out that this mansion was built on top of the Boo hideout. Boolosus cursed everyone inside and the mansion!"

Nana overheard this and questioned, "Goodness, why would he curse us and then set us free a decade or so later?"

Violet's eyes widen as she explained, "They wanted the will. When Lydia revised it, she left everything to Chauncey. Chauncey could've stayed at the mansion for a long time. The Boos didn't want that. So, they cursed Chauncey and made him the last to die. Everything thing was golden until Elvin showed up and captured Boolosus. King Boo went after Elvin and in the process, freed the portrait ghosts in hopes that one of them would discover Lydia's will."

Luigi asked, "What good would that do?"

Violet answered, "With the will destroyed, the Boos would have their hideout back and the portrait ghosts could have the peace they so rightfully deserve. On top of this, King Boo wants revenge on Mario and you. By setting Mario up as the bait, you would be the sacrifice to the portrait ghosts and then the Boos would - not only have the will by that time - but Mario as their prize and your blood all over Mushroom Kingdom!"

Nana was in shock as she commented, "The entire kingdom would collapse without Super Mario..."

Violet looked at Luigi and stated, "Not even I could stop them."

Luigi put his hand over his heart, panting heavily, shocked by this.

He replied, "S-so King Boo wants my head on a platter?"

Violet nodded as she responded, "On a gold one, if he can find it."

Nana added, "So you dearies must capture me. Burn the will after defeating King Boo, otherwise the mansion will disappear...with Mario in it."

Luigi nodded as he captured Nana and got a key. That's when he caught the Boo: LimBooger. Violet smiled at him as she kissed his cheek, making Luigi blush.

Violet commented, "I missed you."

Luigi confessed, "I missed you too."

Violet smiled as Luigi placed her hat on her head. With that, the two of them headed to the Washroom and dealt with a Fire Ghost. Luigi hosed it down with water. Violet was impressed with how much Luigi improved. The green clad ghost hunter was impressed with the way Violet handled herself. After defeating the Fire Ghost, they got a whole bunch of treasure. The couple then went into the Bathroom, where they found Miss Petunia.

Luigi froze the shower with the Ice Element and Violet's help. After capturing Miss Petunia, Luigi and Violet got the key. They then went into the Billiards Room, where they found Slim Bankshot. Luigi suck up the pool balls that Slim broke and captured him, gaining treasure. Violet was impressed as she helped Luigi track down the Boo: Boohoo. Connected to the Billiards Room was the Projection Room filled with Grabbing Ghosts.

Violet groaned, "Not these ghosts again!"

Luigi put himself in front of Violet and vowed, "No one is going to take you from me ever again!"

The purple clad woman blushed as Luigi made quick work of the Grabbing Ghosts. Violet hugged him gently as she kissed his cheek. Luigi smiled tiredly. Violet opened the treasure chest and inside was Mario's glove. Violet held it out at a distance, since it was a bit damp from sweat.

She said, "Ew..."

Luigi snickered as he saw the Boo radar going off in Violet's hand. That's when he saw ShamBoo.

He yelled, "Vi, look out!"

With that, Luigi sucked up ShamBoo with the greatest of ease. Violet calmed herself down quickly as she kissed Luigi's cheek gratefully. Luigi blushed as the two of them continued back into Area 2, stopping at Madame Clairvoya's room. That's when they showed her the glove and she told them that Mario was trapped in a painting. Violet gasped in horror as Luigi nodded sadly. Luigi then handed her the letter as Mario wrote a warning in a haste.

Mario had wrote, "L-o-o-k-o-u-t-f-o-r-B-o-o-s,-L-u-i-g-i-!"

And that's when Madame Clairvoya warned the two of them about King Boo. Fully aware of the warning, Luigi and Violet went back to Area 1, where the next key was leading them. Violet unlocked the door and Luigi entered with Violet, seeing The Twin's Room. Henry was playing with a toy car and Orville was playing with a toy plane. After playing hide and go seek with them, they started to battle the twins together. Luigi battled with a light heart.

Now that Violet was safe and sound but Mario's life was still in danger. Luigi vowed that he would save Mario, he was his older twin after all. After defeating Henry and Orville, another treasure chest appeared. Violet opened it and inside was Mario's shoe. She accidently got a whiff of it and held her nose.

Violet stated, "Whew, this thing is stinky!"

Luigi busted up laughing as he got the Boo: Booris. The two then went back to see Madame Clairvoya to have a prediction on Mario's shoe. Madame Clairvoya told them that Mario warned them about the Boo's increased power when they are together. Even though Luigi and Violet knew that, they just wished that they had some kind of clue with how to defeat King Boo. Luigi and Violet held hands again as the went on their way.

* * *

**Lines From Chuggaaconroy:**

_Chuggaa: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IT WENT BACK INTO BATHROOM!_

_AK1028: Okay, when he was talking about the Boo he was chasing after and said this line, I could not stop laughing for the longest time. Like, it was hilarious that he was that frustrated with the bad luck he was having on his run. Too funny... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Luigi and Violet went down the long hallway in Area 3 to enter the Astral Hall. Violet held onto Luigi's hand tightly, a tad scared. Luigi kept Violet close, to protect her. He wanted to make sure that they were never separated again. With fire in the Poltergust 3000, Luigi lit the candles as they took on the ghosts to make the lights go on again so they could keep moving. The Boo that they found was: Boonswoggle. After Luigi caught it, Violet smiled.

She commented, "Strange puns on names."

He stated, "Agreed..."

With that, the two of them tried the door on the right and entered the Observatory. Violet looked around and saw a telescope.

Violet gushed, "I love looking at the beautiful stars!"

Luigi blushed as he flirted, "They are not as beautiful as you."

Hearing that, Violet blushed as she saw something shinny near the moon. When she looked through it, the roof and the telescope disappeared as comets fall near them. Luigi perked up at this as he vacuumed up the comet and filled it at the moon. The comet hit the moon, destroying it. Violet's eyes widen.

She joked, "I will never understand this universe's logic..."

Luigi laughed as he replied, "Neither will I."

Violet and Luigi headed on the stardust path, where they grabbed Mario's Star. Luigi hung onto each of his brother's items, worried sick. Violet placed her hand on his shoulder and held him. Luigi gave her a small smile as they headed back to Madame Clairvoya. Luigi showed her the star as she started to chant. The house rumbled as Violet grabbed onto Luigi. Luigi held her close as Madame Clairvoya looked at the couple.

Madame Clairvoya told them, "Ah, the spirits return to me! I see! I see! I see you dear Mario! This scene appears before me... Wh-what is this!? Bowser?!"

Luigi and Violet both blurted out, "Bowser?!"

Violet looked at Luigi and asked, "Didn't you tell me that he was dead?!"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "He's supposed to be dead anyhow..."

Madame Clairvoya stated, "How can this be?! I see the hideous form of Bowser! Is Bowser somewhere in this mansion? I cannot believe it... And yet I see it... I thought Mario had soundly defeated Bowser!"

Violet replied, "You ain't the only one!"

Luigi was pacing around with this revelation, scared out of his mind. Was this really happening? Was he supposed to battle Bowser and King Boo?! Alone?! Granted, he had Violet to help him but he wasn't letting her near Bowser if this was true. _'I lost her once, I'm not losing her again,'_ Luigi thought.

Madame Clairvoya added, "Has King Boo somehow revived Bowser? This could be horrible! Well, for you... ... Ugh, the powers leave me! The spirits depart! This is all I can show you. That was the last of my power. But I have given words to what the spirits have shown. So I can return to my painting satisfied. Send me there now, you vacuum-wielding rogue!"

Luigi was still pacing around, completely ignoring Madame Clairvoya. He was still in shock.

He blurted out, "Bowser is here! Bowser is freaking here! What the hell is this? Sarcasm? I hate this damned idea that Bowser is alive and well! At first I thought I was just going to face King Boo alone! I might be petrified of ghosts but I do anything for Malleo. But battling that demon! You have to be freaking kidding!"

Violet went over to Luigi and hugged him tightly. Luigi slowly returned it as her ice powers made him shiver. However, Violet's ice powers did calm Luigi down.

She whispered, "It'll be alright, as long we stick together."

Luigi blushed as he turned to Madame Clairvoya and said, "Then get ready to be captured!"

Madame Clairvoya commented, "Ah! Finally, I can return in peace to my painting... Sweet happiness in oils... I thank you... I thank you both..."

With that, Luigi captured Madame Clairvoya easily as a treasure chest appeared in the room. Violet looked around in the room for the Boo with the Game Boy Horror and found it. Luigi quickly captured Booigi. Violet busted up laughing. Luigi shot her a look but she kept laughing. Luigi came over to Violet while she was still laughing. Luigi pressed his lips to hers and kissed Violet hard. Violet was about to return the kiss but Luigi broke it first.

Luigi smiled and stated, "You had that coming."

Violet giggled as she replied, "Guess so."

The purple clad woman then opened the treasure chest, finding a key inside. Finding out that the new key went up to the third floor, Luigi and Violet headed upstairs, hand-in-hand. Violet unlocked the door as the two of them entered the Safari Room. After defeating the Water Elemental Ghosts and the Garbage Can Ghosts, they got another key and another Boo: Boolet. This time, Luigi was laughing up a storm while Violet stopped him with a kiss.

After breaking the kiss; Luigi teased, "Was that payback?"

Violet smirked as she answered, "Oh big time!"

Luigi and Violet headed out of the Safari Room, towards the end of the hall. Violet unlocked the door as they entered the Balcony. That's when the two of them saw the Boo radar going nuts.

The green clad ghost hunter commented, "That can't be good."

The purple clad woman responded, "You think...?"

As the two of them investigated the Balcony, they saw a circle of Boos. Luigi and Violet both shivered with fear as they approached the circle.

One of the Boos said, "That scaredy-cat Luigi and Violet have made it this far..."

Another Boo said, "Oh, we are so frightened!"

A third Boo said, "I guess it's our turn, then..."

The forth Boo said, "Alright, Boos, let's assume our real form... But first, let's give them a little scare!"

The circle Boos disappeared for a second and then went around the two of them. Both Luigi and Violet screamed in fear as the Boos flew up into the air.

Luigi yelled, "Mamma mia!"

Violet yelled, "You got to be kidding me!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was rather dark on the Balcony where Luigi and Violet were. The Boos that was in the circle had joined together to form one extraordinarily large Boo, Boolossus, in fact, and it was speeding down towards him. Luigi and Violet were frozen in place and only managed to move at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the crushing weight of the Giant Boo that was now madly laughing at them.

Boolosus laughed mockingly and stated, **"Think you two can deal with us?! P****uny, cowardly humans like you? Ha! You two are not fit to polish King Boo's crown! You two are not even fit to hang on the wall next to Luigi's brother! ****King Boo didn't tell us if we were to bring you two back alive or not! Won't it be nice to be reunited with Luigi's brother again? It's a shame you two won't be alive to witness it!"**

Luigi snarled and yelled, "Threaten me all you want! You might be trying to scare me now but there's no way I'm going to let you kill my girlfriend and me! And there's no way I'm going to let Mario be imprisoned any longer!"

Violet was impressed by Luigi's bravery but Boolossus snickered. Hearing that snicker made Violet's blood boil.

She hissed, "You are such a bastard! First you curse this mansion and the people inside it! Then you go after our friend, Elvin! And now you are trying to kill us! You aren't going to kill my boyfriend and me over revenge and a stupid will that we will destroy! Count on it!"

Boolossus just screamed evilly and lunged forward with the intention of crushing Luigi and Violet's very bones into the cold stone beneath. The green clad ghost hunter then caught the giant ghost in the Poltergust 3000's suction.

Luigi yelled, "Gotcha!"

Violet yelled, "You can't suck him up in that! It's too dangerous! Use the statue and see if we can break him apart!"

Luigi took Violet's advice as he directed Boolossus to the frozen horn of the statue upon which Boolossus suddenly popped and split into all fifteen Boos. He saw that these Boos were somehow different to the ones he had encountered earlier so that the best method available to dispatch these ghosts was to make use of that Ice Medal as well as Violet's powers to freeze those cackling spirits with.

One of the Boos howled, "Why are you giving us such a cold reception?"

Violet froze its nearest companion with a well-aimed ice shard before Luigi vacuumed up its chilled body. Luigi and Violet did not answer the Boo. Instead, they focussed all of their attention on taking out the Boos one by one. Violet was panting but she wasn't going to give up, she had something to prove. Luigi also had something to prove as he gasped and panted for breath as well.

Luigi muttered to himself, "I fight ghosts… I fight ghosts…"

Violet gasped and yelled, "Weegie, look out!"

The green clad ghost hunter spun around and saw that the Boos assembled themselves again with Boolossus showing off its extraordinarily large teeth. Luigi tried not to think about those crunching into his body and attempted to ignore those large, glowing devilish eyes. Violet was just as terrified, she was still afraid of ghosts. Luigi looked over at her as he clutched the Poltergust 3000.

He mumbled, "I fight ghosts… Ghosts don't scare me…"

That was blatant lie of course but if he could convince himself of it for a short while, then perhaps they would win this battle almost completely unscathed, almost being the operative word for several of the Boos, when split up, had already launched their full-bodied assaults on them. The Boos attack them from every angle, making the two of them literally fight for their lives. Violet was bleeding pretty badly from the blows to her.

Luigi was the same way as lightning continued to streak across the black sky and it now began to rain torrentially. Luigi and Violet were soon soaked to the skin although the Boos didn't pay any attention to the tumultuous weather. Rather, they revelled in it and flitted to and from the two humans as if this was all rather a fun game. They wouldn't have minded playing games like this more often since the look of terror on their faces was just so _satisfying._

A couple more of their companions were sucked up when they had been split up again but there were still plenty of Boos to deliver punishment unto the humans that had so foolishly wandered into their midst. One of them even sank its overly-large fangs into Luigi causing the hero to yelp in pain and slip into one of the puddles, causing another jolt of pain to run through him.

Violet yelled, "Luigi!"

She ran over to her boyfriend, getting hurt by the Boos along the way as they laughed gleefully at this spectacle and resumed their gigantic form. Both Luigi and Violet were down on the ground, badly hurt and bleeding. Boolossus laughed mockingly, even though he was a few Boos down.

He yelled, **"You two believe that you can defeat us?! Both of you are**** the most cowardly mortals we've ever seen! Don't think that you two can escape. We'll make sure that you two will suffer. ****Because even if you two do survive, Luigi's brother certainly won't. You'll only ever see him again in your darkest, most terrifying dreams, and you'll be begging for our mercy. And we don't have mercy…"**

Luigi look over at Violet as she was bleeding pretty badly. She was really hurt, there was no way she could continue. Luigi let out a full-throated scream, greatly startling Boolossus, but less so than the piercing glare he gave it now. He ran forwards faster than it anticipated and it backed into the frozen unicorn statue only to be split into individual Boos again. The ferocity with which he tackled them now was astounding.

Many of them were too afraid to tackle him and the ones that still had their courage had no way of landing their blows; the green clad ghost hunter simply dodged each one of them. Many of them did not even have time to squeal before Luigi deftly froze them and sent them packing to the Poltergust being utterly drenched, Luigi did not look washed-out and pathetic; rather, he looked even more ferocious because of it.

Soon, Luigi had whittled down the group to just one remaining Boo. It looked just as tired as Luigi felt but that didn't mean it was going to stop there and accept defeat. In fact, it managed to land several blows on Luigi, being quicker on its own than it was when in a large group.

The Boo stated, "You can be quite strong when you want to be, can't you? I bet His Majesty won't be displeased in having a strong opponent. Haha! Even stronger than Mario, I guess! He went down so easily it wasn't even funny. Well, maybe it was a little. Oh, alright, it was hilarious. You should have seen the look on his face. Scared to death practically and that was before we took him to that portrait machine. He almost looked...cowardly. Just like you."

Violet was stunned by these words. Mario, thee Super Mario, was...scared...? She thought, _'That's impossible... Mario is NEVER scared, Luigi said so!'_ Speaking of Luigi, he had lunged forwards with the Poltergust 3000, unable to listen to anymore. He launched an ice ball and struck the Boo freezing its expression into that of a mocking grin. He vacuumed the last one up and wiped excess raindrops from his eyes.

The green clad ghost hunter said, quietly, "Nobody messes with my bro or my girl and nobody messes with me either."

He slung the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 onto his back and look over at Violet. She was in shock from what had just happened. Luigi had just taken out Boolossus without blinking an eye. Both of them were bleeding pretty badly as they were soaked to the skin. Luigi ran over to her, worried. He kneeled down to her, looking into her emerald eyes. Violet stroked Luigi's left cheek, seeing that there was a cut there from the ghosts.

She breathed, "Weegie..."

Luigi held Violet's face in his gloved hands as he kissed her gently. Violet returned the kiss as the two of them made out softly in the rain. Luigi was the one to break the kiss as Violet retrieved the blue key that they needed to open the next door. Luigi felt faint but took Violet into his arms. She smiled at him.

Luigi stated, "I might be hurt badly but we should keep moving, we lost too much time."

Violet nodded in agreement as she replied, "Sounds good."

However, the Game Boy Horror going off stopped them from going any further...

* * *

_AK1028: Wow, this battle scene was pretty awesome and I did use several ideas from "Brother, Where Are You?" by Star-Gamer. That fanfiction was awesome! And this helps the story along too! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Elvin's face appeared on the Game Boy Horror and he - not only saw that Violet was indeed safe and sound - but that they two were severally hurt. The ghost researcher instantly got worried about them.

He stated, "Violet, Luigi! Are you two okay?! You both look terrible!"

Luigi reassured, smiling at Elvin, "Yeah, we're fine! Just soaked to the skin!"

Violet added, feeling her wet clothes tightening on her skin, "Quite literally!"

Elvin commented, "Well, that white mist made me lose your signal for a bit! Come on back to the lab and I'll make us some dinner!"

Luigi and Violet were about to protest (since they agreed to go look for Mario more) but the rumble in their stomachs made them think otherwise. Violet blushed out of embarrassment as did Luigi. _'Guess I was hungry after all,'_ Luigi thought, rubbing his stomach. Violet thought, worried, _'Luigi looks like he hasn't eaten since we got separated.'_

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "That sounds good, professor."

The purple clad ice wielder replied, "Yeah but allow me to cook this time."

With that, the two of them headed back to the lab, holding hands. As Elvin emptied out the Poltergust 3000, Luigi was covering up his injuries as Violet was cooking in the kitchen, finished covering her injuries. She was making a Chicago style pizza. Smelling the Italian dish from the bathroom made Luigi's mouth water.

Luigi stated, in Italian, "Oh, che odore così buono!" **[1]**

Violet perked up as she recognized what Luigi was saying. She blushed modestly as she continued to cook. Finally, the pizza was finished as everyone sat down and started to eat. Elvin was the first to gasp with satisfaction.

Elvin commented, "This pizza is really good!"

Violet asked, "You think so?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "Sì, Violet. Makes me think of Brooklyn and of Sicily."

Violet got confused as she questioned, "I thought you were born and raised in Brooklyn?"

Elvin looked confused as well and asked, "Wait, weren't you and Mario born here?"

Luigi chuckled as he answered, "Nope, we got sent here like Violet did. We were living in Brooklyn and ever summer, we go and visit our family in Sicily."

Violet stated, "So that's how you know your Italian so well!"

Luigi replied, "Yes, Mario and I still speak it from time to time."

Elvin looked at Violet and asked, "And you know Italian?"

Violet shook her head as she answered, "Not a lot of it."

Luigi smiled and stated, "Well, if you want, I could teach you after we save Malleo."

Violet was the one to smile now as she replied, "I'd love that."

After eating their pizza and getting some decent rest, Luigi and Violet went back into the mansion with the Area 4 key. The two of them went up to the Balcony and unlocked the door on the left hand side. But suddenly, lightning struck the mansion, making the lights go out. The Game Boy Horror went off as Violet answered it and there was Elvin.

Elvin commented, "Criminy! What a calamity! The electricity has gone out! That lightning strike just now must've caused a blackout. I can't see anything in this blasted darkness... The ghosts will have the run of the place in the dark! Be careful, you two!"

With that, Elvin hung up. Violet looked over at Luigi.

She asked, "Isn't their a circuit breaker in the basement?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, why?"

Before Violet could answer, ghosts started to appear. Luigi and Violet both started to run for the basement but Violet was lagging behind to use her icy wind, in a hope that it would freeze the ghosts following them. The green clad ghost hunter saw this and almost stopped for her. Violet shook her head.

Violet commented, "Run, Luigi! Run!"

Luigi was about to protest but knowing that Violet was right, he continued for the Wardrobe Room and caught Uncle Grimmly. Uncle Grimmly had the key to the basement to activate the circuit breakers, which Luigi managed to pick up. Luigi turned the power back on as another treasure chest appeared. The green clad ghost hunter opened it and there was a key. After capturing the Boo: Boo B. Hatch, Luigi heard some creaking on the stairs outside of the door.

Luigi whispered, "Yikes!"

With that, the green clad ghost hunter hid under the table. The door creaked open and standing there was Violet. She saw Luigi shivering under the table. Violet smiled.

She commented, "You know, for a guy that just took Boolossus down on his own, you sure do get scared quickly."

Luigi looked up and saw her, hitting his head on the table.

He said, "Ouch!"

Violet busted up laughing as Luigi approached her, rubbing his head. Luigi eventually pressed his lips up against Violet's a bit roughly and pinned her to the doorway. Violet's eyes widened with surprise as Luigi started French kissing her. Violet slowly returned it as she calmed down a good bit, letting Luigi come closer to her. Luigi enjoyed having a bit of dominance over her, even though he was just trying to get her to stop laughing.

Eventually; after being like that for a bit, (they didn't want to go overboard just yet), they broke the kiss and looked at each other - love struck. Violet was the first to speak.

She stammered, "G-guess I had that coming..."

He stammered, "Y-you did..."

Luigi allowed Violet to get off of the doorway as the two of them unlocked the next door and headed into the Cellar. It was a typical room: dealing with the Purple Punchers, getting the key, and grabbing the Boo: Booripedes. They went back upstairs and into the attic, going into the Telephone Room. After dealing with the ghosts in there, the two of them were rewarded with treasure and grabbing the Boo: Boomerang.

The purple clad woman unlocked the door connecting to the Telephone Room: the Clockwork Room with Luigi following behind her and holding her hand. It was there that they saw the clockwork soldiers.

Violet cursed under her breath, "Damn it, Nana mentioned these!"

Luigi yelled, "Time to use your ice powers, I need some help!"

As Luigi was saying that, he was trying to suck up the pink solider, having a rough time of it. Violet quickly focused her powers, causing an icy wind to blow in, freezing the soldiers over. However, she froze Luigi a bit in the process. Violet blushed out of embarrassment.

She apologized, "Sorry, Weegie..."

Luigi managed to shake off the snow and sucked up the soldiers. Luigi turned to her and smiled.

He stated, "It's alright, Vi."

Violet, with the Game Boy Horror in hand, pointed out the Boo: Booscaster. She groaned at the pun as did Luigi but he managed to capture it anyhow. With that, the two of them entered the elevator that was in the model house and went up to the roof.

* * *

**Italian Translate:**

**[1]: Oh, that smells so good!**

* * *

_AK1028: And with that, we end chapter 13! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Luigi and Violet finally made it to the roof of the haunter mansion as the cold night air got to them both. Luigi hugged Violet's shoulders, making her blush. After taking out the Shy Guy Ghosts and the Ice Elemental Ghosts, the two sat at the fire for a bit. They had gotten the key from the treasure chest on the left chimney. The two of them were going to investigate the right chimney next.

The green clad ghost hunter mumbled, "The man in green..."

The purple clad woman replied, "Pardon?"

Luigi looked at her and stated, "That's what Madame Clairvoya called me once while you were in Area 3 with Nana. She called me the man in green."

Violet questioned, "Is that important for anything?"

Luigi shrugged as he answered, "Guess we'll find out in time."

As the two were getting warm by the fire, Elvin was remembering meeting Luigi once before, during the Shroobs attack in the future. He was living at Twomp Volcano at that time and met both the baby Luigi and the current Luigi. However, Luigi never mentioned anything about Violet to anyone.

Elvin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he commented to himself, "Perhaps the timeline has changed from that. Perhaps this is an alternate universe. Perhaps a woman in her twenties is writing this story for fun..."

Back on the roof, Luigi and Violet climbed the ladder to enter the right chimney.

Violet joked, "Guess you are being like Luigi Claus..."

Luigi rolled his eyes and questioned, "You know that means that you would be Mrs. Luigi Claus, right?"

Violet turned beat red as did Luigi when he realized what he said. Granted, he did just get to be in a relationship with Violet but he did want more than just a girlfriend. Luigi wanted a wife in Violet but not that fast. Violet saw the sadness in his sapphire eyes and hugged Luigi tightly, kissing him as she did. Luigi was stunned by this so much that he actually held Violet bridal style as the two fell down the chimney.

Luigi and Violet made it down to the Sealed Room, where Violet was still kissing Luigi passionately. Luigi was returning it all, holding Violet very close to him. He took off his glove and caressed Violet's smooth legs. Violet moaned in the kiss a bit, letting her fingers slide through Luigi's soft brown hair. Luigi moaned a bit from the back of his throat as his hat got tossed aside briefly. The couple made out passionately, their hormones going off.

Before it got too intense, Luigi broke the kiss, still holding Violet in his arms. Violet smiled at him as she grabbed his hat, showing him her cleavage on purpose. Luigi blushed, turning beat red as Violet put his hat back on. She smiled, seeing Luigi's blush.

Violet asked, "Liked that, huh?"

Luigi nodded and teased, "Just wait until Malleo is safe, young lady."

Violet was the one to blush now as the two of them got a whole bunch of treasure, a few ghosts, and a key. As they warped back to the Foyer, Luigi knew that eventually he was going to tell Violet those three words. Violet wanted to say those three words too but the way she was acting towards Luigi, she held her tongue for the time being. Eventually, the two unlocked the Sitting Room. In that room, they captured Gold Ghosts and Fire Elemental Ghosts.

They also found the Boo: Boolivia. They entered the next room: the Guest Room. The entire room was upside down as Sue Pea was asleep on the bed. Violet cringed as she knew that Sue Pea was going to be hard. Luigi saw her reaction and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Violet stated, "Sue Pea is the one that died in her sleep, she's gonna be hard to beat."

Luigi replied, "Possibly but we faced Boolossus together. We can do this together."

Violet was about to protest that Luigi was really the one that defeated Boolossus but he was already getting Sue Pea's bed wet to wake her. After catching her, the room was still upside down. The two of them left the room, heard a rumble, and went back into the Guest Room. The room was now right side up. Violet rubbed her temples, swearing that she was going to get a headache from the strange logic in this world.

After getting the treasure and the Boo: Boonita, the couple continued through the mansion and headed back up into the attic. Violet unlocked the door with the key they had and entered the Armory with Luigi right behind her. In the Armory, a bunch of ghosts appeared as Luigi sucked them all up into the Poltergust 3000. They grabbed the key out of the treasure chest and headed into the next room that connected to Armory: the Ceramics Studio.

In one of the jars was Javis, Lydia's crazy brother. Violet knew what she had to do, she froze him as Luigi sucked him up and they got the Boos: TamBoorine, UnderBoo, and Booscaster. Again, the treasure chest was filled with treasure. The couple was impressed as Luigi knew that he was gonna be stinking rich after this. Going down into the basement, Luigi and Violet went into the Pipe Room.

Violet joked, "Perfect place for a plumber!"

Luigi groaned as he stated, as Violet laughed, "Not...funny..."

Violet kept laughing but then some Grabber Ghosts lifted her up yet again. When Violet realized what was happening, she screamed in total horror. Luigi gasped as he quickly shined his flashlight and caught them. Violet was released as she fell right on top of Luigi. When Violet came to, the lights were back on and she was on top of Luigi, in the same position she was in the beginning of this madness. Violet blushed as she shook Luigi.

She pleaded, "Weegie, wake up! Please wake up!"

The green clad ghost hunter slowly started to wake up, seeing the most wondrous sight. Violet was on top of him, her shirt askew (showing her exceptional cleavage), her legs laced into his, and their lips inches apart. Luigi was blushing a beat red, yet again from the same scenario as earlier. Only this time, Luigi took full advantage of the situation and kissed Violet passionately yet again. Violet returned the kiss, grateful that Luigi was indeed okay.

* * *

_AK1028: *laughing* Okay, yes, I had to break the forth wall here! It was too funny NOT to pass up! Oh and that line where Violet teases Luigi about being "Luigi Claus" is actually a quote from Chuggaaconroy. I had to do it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Some say when you make out with someone, it is for two reasons: your hormones are going off or you are in love. Luigi knew that he was in love with Violet and not hormones. Violet was the same way, she just didn't think that now was the right time to tell him those three words. They still needed to find Mario. After breaking their kiss, Violet froze the water, allowing Luigi to turn off the waterfall in ordinary to get the treasure chest and the key inside.

Luigi then caught the Boos: Booffant and Boo B. Hatch. With those two Boos out of the way, Violet and Luigi went down the hall and entered the Storage Room. Luigi shivered from the cold but Violet was resistant to it. Luigi looked over at his girlfriend.

He asked, "Wow, are you really that used to freezing cold?"

She nodded as she answered, "Yep, it is apart of my powers."

Violet got a warm blanket from the corner for Luigi and wrapped it around him, kissing his nose, in effort to warm him up. Luigi blushed at Violet as his teeth chattered.

Luigi started to say, "Violet, I..."

However, Luigi was interrupted by a ghostly moan. Grabbing some fire and burning the firewood, the ice melted to reveal Sir Weston. Luigi made quick work with him as the purple clad woman did some tracking on the possible Boo in the room: Boolderdash. Luigi caught it as he slipped around on the ice on the room as he got the key, making Violet laugh.

Violet joked, "Slide much?"

Luigi replied, as he slid around, "Not...funny...Vi."

She continued to laugh as the two of them headed out of the Cold Storage. They went up to the third floor as Violet unlocked the door. And just like that, they found themselves in: The Artist's Studio. There, was Vincent Van Gore, the man that started the curse from Boolossus. Violet was in shock, this was the ghost that Neville thought Lydia was cheating with...

Vincent painted as he stated, in a French accent, "Eet eez you, no? You two interfere with my life's work! You filthy swine! You're blind to zee life I give my creations! Zen very well… I will show you zee mastery of my art!"

As he said that, three Gold Ghosts popped into existence, conjured up from the canvas. Well trained in regular ghosts, Luigi and Violet quickly went to work. Violet froze over the ghosts as Luigi caught them. It didn't take long for the two to soundly defeat every common ghost in the room.

Violet stated, "That ought to do it!"

Vincent groaned, "My… my creations!" He shot a glare at Luigi and added, "But even if I disappear, my work will live on… Zat eez right, n'est-ce pas? Art eez eternal!"

Luigi quietly said, "Oh, really? Then how come only one of your creations is left?"

Vincent cursed, throwing down his paint brush, "Zut alors! Eet eez true! Zat King Boo made moi believe zat vous were leetle more zan a pushover, a weakling, like your brother and your girlfriend. He commissioned moi to paint all of zese ghosts to life, to fill zis mansion and forestall vous on your way, for a leetle bit of fun. But he did not tell moi how you have been going through my creations like a hot knife through butter! Sacre bleu! I would chop off my ear if I could in frustration! You were supposed to fall and perish like ze mortal you are! You were supposed to be a joke!"

Violet, even though she didn't understand a word of French, knew that Vincent was insulting Luigi. She was about to stand up for Luigi but then saw something in Luigi's sapphire eyes that she never did before. And that was rage...pure rage.

Luigi responded to Vincent, "Is that so? Well, if I'm the joke, here's the punchline."

Vincent Van Gore howled with fury as Luigi began dragging him towards the Poltergust 3000. The Portrait Ghost was putting up a good struggle though the only thing Luigi needed to watch out for was the occasional Poison Mushroom that would shrink and weaken him if it happened to hit him. Soon enough, with little to hinder him, Luigi had vacuumed Vincent Van Gore up. Violet ran over to Luigi, truly proud as she hugged him tight.

Violet commented, "You did it, Weegie! You defeated the last Portrait Ghost! I'm so proud of you!"

Luigi returned Violet's hug, smiling, as the Boo Radar started to go nuts in her hand. Luigi held Violet to him, in worry.

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "And here's the last Boo..."

With that, the two of them looked around and got Bootique. Violet smiled as she picked up the gold key that popped out of Vincent's last painting. Violet looked at all of the boss keys and saw that they were like the suites of cards: Heart, Diamond, Spade, and Club. She checked the Game Boy Horror.

The purple clad woman replied, "And we take this key downstairs to the basement and unlock the Secret Altar."

Luigi could've sworn that his heart was pounding in his chest rather hard, he was really scared. Violet was too as she took his hand into hers. Luigi laced their fingers as he pulled her into a kiss that Violet melted into. Luigi held Violet close, stroking her soft brown hair. Violet smiled as Luigi broke the kiss.

He breathed, "Aw, Vi... I'm scared that we won't be able to save Malleo..."

She commented, "We came all this way, Luigi. We can and will save your brother...together."

Luigi stated, "No, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Because I love you, Violet Jasmine Calico!"

Violet gasped as Luigi realized what he blurted out. Luigi blushed severally out of embarrassment but that quickly turned to love when Violet kissed him passionately. The green clad ghost hunter returned it, surprised. Eventually, Violet broke the kiss and looked at Luigi.

Violet replied, "Over the course of this one night, I can finally say the one thing that I wanted to for a while... I love you too, Luigi James Manfredi."

Luigi smiled as he scooped up into his arms and held her bridal style. Violet giggled, reminded of their chimney incident a bit earlier. Luigi chuckled as he kissed her right cheek, hugging her tight. He couldn't ask for anything else...except a safe and sound older twin brother.

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, one thing I wanted to point out real quick before I end this chapter. Even though Violet and Luigi did get something to eat and got some sleep in between area bosses, they are doing everything in one night. Now that confusion is out of the way, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

Luigi and Violet went downstairs to the basement, heading for where the Secret Altar's door was. Finally, the two of them were by the door that stood between Luigi and his brother. The wandering path was strangely quiet without the ghosts pestering them on the way.

The green clad ghost hunter whispered, "I hope we didn't take too long. I hope King Boo hasn't been tormenting you, Malleo. I don't care what King Boo does to me but I promise I will get you out of there."

Violet placed her hand on Luigi's shoulder as he shivered with apprehension.

She whispered, "And we will do it together."

Luigi gave her a small smile as Violet unlocked the door with the final key. The Secret Altar. This was where Mario had been kept all this time, alone but for King Boo's visits. Luigi gripped the Poltergust 3000 tightly and trembled with fear. Violet followed behind Luigi, trembling with fear. King Boo was there, appearing to have an animated, one-sided conversation with Mario. Neither had noticed Luigi and Violet's presence.

King Boo sighed happily as Luigi and Violet froze on the spot, wondering what he was going to say or do next.

He stated, "Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art… it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."

Mario muttered, "So I'm fine art? I suppose I make a far painting than you do."

King Boo ignored Mario and continued, "The way you plead for help, Mario… I find it so… _satisfying_. Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past. Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers on anyway… gullible soup?"

Luigi felt himself overwhelmed with guilt once again. King Boo was right. Talk about stupid and gullible. Luigi wondered if he would ever forgive himself for it. Violet placed her hand on his shoulder, sensing his guilt.

She whispered, "It'll be okay..."

Luigi gave her a small smile as they went back to studying King Boo.

King Boo commented to his Mario painting, "Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting… It's just terrific. However…"

Luigi gripped the Poltergust 3000 so hard he feared it might break when King Boo turned around suddenly; not appearing surprised by Luigi at all and treated the green plumber to his most menacing grin. Mario pressed his hands against the glass, utterly relieved to see his brother standing before him but completely confused by the girl with Luigi. She seemed to be hanging onto Luigi, scared out of her mind.

But the two of them looked like they went through hell in ordinary to get to this point.

Mario breathed, "All...for me...?"

King Boo remarked, "This Mario painting looks lonely… I must have a Luigi and Violet painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete!"

Luigi and Violet shuddered at King Boo's maniacal laughter and was unable to say a word.

Mario whispered, "Violet...?"

King Boo stated, "I am not afraid of you two fools! I fear only that infernal Poltergust 3000 you carry on your back, Luigi! Stupid machine!"

Luigi thought,_ 'At least you fear something. __It and Violet's got me this far and they will take me to the very end, King Boo.'_

Violet responded, stopping her fear, "You should fear us because we are the ones that defeated your minions!"

King Boo shot back, "But I am a KING amongst Boos. I swear it… I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device! I must say… I despise the way you SHWEEERRRPP-SHLOOOP-WHOOORP-SHLEEEOOORG-vacuumed up all my friends! Don't imagine that I'll flee… I'll fight you like a true Boo! Now join the hero of Mushroom Kingdom - your brother, Luigi - inside the painting!"

The three capped heroes could only watch each other with horror as both disappeared from each other's sight. Whilst Mario was forced to a different part of the canvas, Luigi and Violet saw Mario's image be replaced by that of Bowser.

Luigi yelled, "So Madame Clairvoya was right after all!"

Violet yelled, "Afraid so!"

King Boo zipped inside the painting and before either Luigi or Violet knew what was happening, Bowser's cavernous mouth opened and began creating a vacuum that Luigi or Violet could not escape from. The couple yelled in terror as they were sucked into the painting with the Secret Altar dissolving before their very eyes. Luigi assumed that he must have temporarily blacked out.

Because the next thing he knew, he was standing on the Mansion rooftop with his surroundings a fiery inferno and Violet was next to him, her eyes closed. Luigi shook her as she quickly woke up. Once Luigi knew that she was alright, he whipped out the Poltergust 3000.

Luigi yelled, "Where are you, King Boo?"

Violet added, yelling, "Come out and fight us, you coward!"

A voice called out, "Coward? Look who's calling who a coward."

Both Luigi and Violet barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind them, breaking tiles beneath its crushing weight. Violet spun around and saw Bowser there. Luigi shuddered on the spot with realisation of what he was about to fight. Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King.

Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws. A Poltergust 3000 would be no use against those sorts of weapons and no small ice powers could work on him at all. And yet something was not quite right about him. It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof. Luigi or Violet did not have the chance to figure it out any further though.

Bowser launched a violent stream of fire against the plumber and the ice wielder, causing Luigi to throw Violet behind the relative safety of a pillar. Luigi had to dodge again when Bowser charged into him, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles. Violet got immediately worried about her boyfriend. She saw that Luigi was suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power.

Violet wondered aloud, "Where he was supposed to have got that skill from?!"

Luigi yelled, "Not sure but it is dark in here! Vi, help!"

The green clad ghost hunter's cry of pain went unheard, trapped as he was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. It was also unbearably hot due to the flames that usually erupted from his insides. Violet rushed over as she punched Bowser in the stomach with all of the strength she had. Luigi was spat out but before he could make a single move, Bowser roared and set him alight with another terrible blast of red fire.

Luigi quickly put Violet out of harms way and increased the distance between himself and his foe. Violet couldn't believe how protective Luigi was being but she looked at "Bowser". He kept tightening his head. _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought. That's when an idea suddenly came to her mind.

Violet shouted, "If King Boo tries to breathe fire at Luigi again or suck Luigi in, he can take one of these balls instead!"

Despite everything, Luigi gave a confident smile at Violet. Villains often provided the means for their own defeat and here was the solution staring right at him. Luigi thought back to the words he and Violet had read from the Book of Riddles.

Luigi shouted, "Instead of turning away, turn to the side and look at the mystery from a different angle. A way will surely open!"

King Boo laughed mockingly and commented, "Are you two just going to keep running away?! Is this how you defeated all those Portrait Ghosts and all my Boos? I can only assume that they wanted to give me the pleasure of dealing with you two myself. How pathetic. You've only lasted longer than Mario because you've both been given the chance to run away. But I shall contend myself with tearing you two down once piece at a time!"

Luigi placed the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 near the iron ball and sucked it up; it was too heavy to be picked up any further anyway and Luigi did not want to risk finding out if they exploded when handled carelessly. He urged himself to stay in his position even when Mecha Bowser came lumbering up towards him. Violet, while Luigi was doing this, created an ice field and used her ice skating skills to keep King Boo busy.

Violet teased, "Can't get me!"

King Boo hissed, "A plumber and a ice wielder like you two should be all washed out not all burned out but I think I shall enjoy this spectacle anyway."

Mecha Bowser prepared to breathe fire once again but this time, Luigi was ready for him and blasted the mecha with the iron ball which unsurprisingly exploded on contact. The result was…quite disturbing. What Luigi did not expect was for the Bowser head to come flying off. He was suddenly brought to mind of a real-life decapitated Bowser and nearly threw up.

Violet yelled, "Luigi, remember that it is just a machine!"

Luigi nodded as King Boo came floating out, dazed. Using his method when dealing with all the other Boos, Luigi began to drain King Boo's energy with the Poltergust 3000. As was expected, King Boo had a lot of energy but Luigi gritted his teeth with determination and kept the ghostly monarch within the vacuuming path. Just then, Bowser's glaring head floated upwards and began shooting balls of ice at him.

Violet threw up an ice shield to protect him but one chunk of ice hit Luigi sending an almost paralyzing wave of coldness through his body. Clearly, King Boo had thought this one through. As a result, Luigi could not drain all of King Boo's energy in one fell swoop and the ghostly monarch retreated back into the safety of the machine's body.

King Boo hissed with the mega's voice, "Don't think you two can best me just like that! Remember, I am a King amongst Boos! A lord of ghosts! As a ghost, I am more powerful than a mere mortal like yourselves. And ghosts… don't… DIE!"

* * *

_AK1028: Things are getting scary, that's for sure! Can Violet and Luigi stop finally King Boo? Will they save Mario in time? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

Violet panted as did Luigi, they were scared by King Boo's threat. But Luigi was not letting up, not for a second. Violet gave him a look of confidence, as they nodded to each other. They were not going to let Mario down, not after all of this. They both came too far to give up now.

They both vowed, "We'll see about that!"

With that, Luigi and Violet avoided Bowser's attempt of crushing them. Luigi picked up another one of the iron balls that King Boo obviously hoped to injure or even kill them with. If it was able to do so, Mecha Bowser's eyes would have widened as Luigi launched his next attack, straight into its open mouth, forcing King Boo back into the open. Violet smirked as she created another ice shield around her boyfriend from the ice blasts.

King Boo howled, "No! It shall not end this way! It won't end this way!"

Mecha Bowser's head wasn't doing enough to protect him he thought since the green clad ghost hunter seemed to have worked out its attack patterns by now. The drain on his energy was startlingly fast. It was humiliating, succumbing to the power of a house-cleaning device wielded by none other than a lowly plumber and an ice wielding woman! Had all his Boos felt this way, defeated by a being obviously lesser than themselves?

King Boo tore himself from Luigi's grasp once again and fled into Mecha Bowser's innards. Violet cursed under her breath as did Luigi. Mecha Bowser had put its head on backwards and began charging in all random directions, crushing all in its path. Its tail swung at Luigi and Violet from nowhere, slamming into him body and flinging them onto the hard surface. Violet got up from the cold surface and discovered she was bleeding pretty badly.

Luigi picked himself up unsteadily and pressed a hand against where blood started seeping through his overalls again. He realized that one of Bowser's spikes must have dug into him and he was lucky for it not to have penetrated any further. Violet ran over to him, worried.

She asked, "Weegie, are you okay?"

He nodded as he answered, "I'm fine, Vi. But I'm not going to be defeated now. No way! No chance! This ends here, King Boo!"

King Boo snapped, "It only ends when I say! And this shall end when I place you two on the wall! You all shall have the honor of residing on my mansion walls for all eternity as the true meaning of your failure. You all will be forgotten. Your very names shall be reviled by every person living. You'll know of all the evil and darkness out there and you'll know that there is nothing, _absolutely nothing _that you can do about it. I shall make sure of that."

Luigi said softly, "No."

Violet added, even as the fires left behind by Mecha Bowser blazed behind them, "You're wrong, King Boo. _You're wrong._"

King Boo screamed, or rather, Mecha Bowser let off a ferocious roar that nearly deafened Luigi and Violet. It stormed forwards, claws outstretched, threatening to rip into its long-time foe. Luigi pushed Violet out of the way and hissed when one claw found its mark, slicing into his shoulder. In the back of his mind, he could hear Mario's cry of concern (because of their twin telepathy) and he could hear Violet screaming out in total horror.

Mecha Bowser had his claws outstretched again as the another claw found its mark, slicing into Violet's shoulder. She screamed in pain and as Luigi was trying to ignore his pain, Luigi never felt so guilty. Violet was hurt because of him. Luigi pulled up his Poltergust 3000 with a fire lite in his spirit as he grimaced in pain. The green clad ghost hunter kept the nozzle at a steady level. He just needed one more chance to finish King Boo off for good.

All of the pillars had crumbled now. Luigi grabbed Violet and quickly increased the distance between themselves and Mecha Bowser as it threw another barrage of red-hot iron balls. Realizing what Luigi was about to do and cursing himself for his atrocious error; King Boo forced Mecha Bowser into a forwards charge. Luigi stood his ground, keeping Violet hidden and waited for the right moment. Luigi's eyes narrowed with determination.

King Boo suddenly realized that his momentum in his lumbering Bowser suit meant that he couldn't suddenly turn to the side to avoid the iron ball retaliation. He yelled as Mecha Bowser's head was blasted off and was immediately caught in the Poltergust 3000's powerful suction. He struggled wildly against it but Luigi struggled even harder if that was possible. The look that King Boo gave Luigi was one of pure hatred. Violet saw this and shivered.

Before any of them knew what was happening, King Boo was sucked down into the bowels of the machine without even the opportunity to curse Luigi for his actions. His crown clinked heavily as it fell to the ground. Luigi sank to his knees and panted for breath. Both Mecha Bowser's head and body collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thud. Luigi noticed the shining crown beside him and picked it up, staring into its depths.

Luigi whispered, bleeding, "See, King Boo? Did you think I was just going to give up? Did you think our other wins were just luck? Maybe they were but we somehow got through them. I was scared to death but so was Violet. But we still carried on. No matter how terrified we were, we still carried on because we wanted to save Mario. Mario would do the same for me. And there was no chance that I was going to give up on my brother, King Boo. Never…"

Luigi winced as he stood up and held his throbbing head. He ran over to Violet as she looked at him with pure love and admiration. She was bleeding pretty badly but she was always there for Luigi. He kissed her softly as a flash of bright light surrounded them. When the light was gone, the couple broke out of their kiss and were surprised to find themselves back in the Secret Altar. And there, on the wall, was Mario's painting. Violet was in awe.

She breathed, "Mario..."

Suddenly, the Game Boy Horror rang, making the couple flinchost or when something had happened to forestall Luigi such as when the lighting went out. He saw Elvin jumping about excitedly as he answered his handheld device.

Elvin laughed jovially and commented, "Luigi! Violet! You two did it! Truly remarkable! I supplied the Poltergust 3000 but you ran with it all the way to the top, sonny! You made me so…" Elvin sniffed and finished, "Proud!"

Luigi and Violet could not help but grin as Elvin told himself to get a grip. Violet informed the good professor about their battle with King Boo and how they jumped into a painting of Bowser. Luigi hoped that the real Bowser would forestall his usual kidnapping of Peach for a good while yet and at least give him and his girlfriend some time to recover from the whole event.

Violet commented, "Doubt he will..."

Elvin remarked, "In all my years of ghost research, I've never heard such a fantastical tale. And let me tell you two, that career has expanded an awfully long time. Why, I was still recall starting out as a young whelp who trembled at the mere thought of a ghost, TREMBLED I say!"

Both Luigi and Violet yawned as Elvin began recollecting some old tale about ghosts or whatever and turned his attention to Mario who seemed to have fallen asleep. _'He must have kept trying to escape_,_'_ Luigi thought, seeing signs that this was most certainly the case.

Luigi breathed, "Vi, we did it..."

Violet responded, "That we did, Weegie..."

Elvin finished, "And that is why you should never approach a Slimer at its front. Oh, here I go again, an old man waffling on about things from years ago. Anyhoo, grab your brother's painting and bring him to the lab!" Elvin then chuckled on seeing Mario asleep and added, "He must have collapsed with relief and exhaustion when he saw you two arrive. Anyway, I'll get the machine set up and ready. I'll be expecting you both!"

Elvin then cut the connection leaving Luigi and Violet on their own. Feeling a huge sense of relief and somewhat unusually, pride, Luigi gently lifted Mario's painting off the wall and tucked in under his spare arm. Violet grabbed his shoulder and pointed the Game Boy Horror at the mirror in the Secret Altar so they could simply transport themselves back to the Foyer. Luigi looked down at the painting, hugging it almost, wishing that it was Mario that he was hugging.

Luigi mumbled, "We did it... See, bro? I got you. You're safe now. We're all safe now."

Violet smiled at Luigi and whispered, "And Mario will be so proud of you. I know I am."

The green clad plumber gave his girlfriend a smile before she pressed the button on the Game Boy Horror that allowed them to warp through the mirror and leave the Secret Altar behind for good. When the two of them got outside, Violet stopped Luigi. Luigi looked back at her.

He questioned, "Gonna burn the will?"

She nodded as she answered, "I did promise, after all and since Mario is now safe, I can."

Luigi stated, "Do it."

Violet took a torch from Danny and held up the will. The will instantly caught on fire and the words on it seemed to have wailed with a ghostly aura. Luigi shivered as Violet threw the will at the haunted mansion. The haunted mansion started to burn with the will and the Boo headquarters started to burn as well.

Violet commented, "Let these spirits have the peace they so rightfully deserve, forever in their paintings."

Luigi smiled at her as the two of them (along with the Toads), headed back to the Lab, letting the haunted mansion burn to the ground with the evil will and the cursed Boo headquarters. Somewhere in their paintings, Madame Clairvoya smiled as did Nana. It was finally over.

* * *

_AK1028: Yay, it is finally over! But there is still more to come! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

Finally returning to Elvin's lab, the ghost researcher quickly got to work. Elvin did not want to risk the chance of the ghosts somehow escaping, especially with King Boo in there. Luigi and Violet watched King Boo and his Mecha Bowser's head get turned into a beautiful, striking canvas without expression. All they wanted to do was put this whole escapade behind them now. What they also wanted to do was rest their weary bodies to their heart's content.

Elvin mentioned as the machine was doing what it needed, "It's quite amazing that you managed to do all of this in a single night. Even though you burned down the mansion with the will and headquarters, that treasure seems to be real. I've no interest in those baubles so you might as well keep it, use it however you like!"

Violet responded, rubbing her eyes, "Sounds good to us."

Luigi simply nodded in agreement since he didn't have much interest in those baubles either so he decided to do what he and his brother normally did when they went on a long adventure together and accumulated a lot of cash and that was give most of it away. He was just glad to have his brother back more than anything. The Toads had a new respect for the couple when Luigi suddenly turned up clutching Mario's painting in one arm and Violet was next to him.

They would have pestered the two with all sorts of questions had the couple given them the chance; Violet had burned the will and let the mansion burn with it and the headquarters. Luigi presumed that they all went off to tell Peach the good news once they saw Mario with their own eyes. At least they now knew that he was capable of doing such things as rescuing his brother, as Mario would have done for him. Violet knew that he had in him the whole time.

By now, Elvin had reversed the controls on his Ghost Portrificationizer and placed Mario's frame at its very end. Luigi winced at his brother's every yelp and cry as he was put through all sorts to turn him back to normal. Violet cringed, feeling bad for Luigi and for Mario.

Elvin remarked, "It would have been worse being turned into a painting in the first place. Why, this is like a gentle scrubbing in a bathtub compared to that."

Still protesting, Mario was suddenly taken up the pipe connecting the washing tank to the compartment that Luigi normally connected the Poltergust 3000 with and landed with a heavy thump. Violet came over to Luigi, who was by the machine.

Violet called out, "Er...Mario?"

Luigi called out, "Malleo?"

Suddenly, the couple got their answer by way of Mario suddenly bursting out and crash-landing into Luigi and Violet with the machine's frame hanging around his neck.

Mario murmured, "Mamma mia..."

The red clad hero was understandably disorientated by his ordeal. He tried to stand up and promptly fell backwards again. Luigi couldn't help it, he started to laugh. He laughed with relief, he laughed at seeing Mario on the floor looking as if he had touched several Fuzzies, he laughed at seeing his big brother look so ridiculous with that frame around his head. Violet joined Luigi, all for the same reasons. She was relieved that it was over.

Luigi and Violet also cried with relief at knowing Mario was safe and knowing, in the dark part of their minds, what the alternative would have been if Luigi and Violet had not managed to save him. Finally, Mario managed to pull himself together and got to his feet. Luigi then found himself being grabbed by Mario into a tight hug and winced at the sudden flash of pain that coursed through him.

Mario whispered, "Luigi... I don't know what to say other than...thank you. Thank you for coming to get me, little bro."

Luigi murmured, "Heh...you would have done the same for me, Mario."

The green clad plumber felt somewhat embarrassed considering that Elvin could hear them talking and was only pretending to be suddenly interested in the paintings that he had restored with the Portrificationizer. Violet was over by Elvin, letting Luigi have a few minutes alone with Mario. Mario grabbed her hand, gaining her attention. Mario pulled Violet into a tight hug as Violet tried not to hiss in pain.

Mario quietly said to her, "Thank you for helping my brother, Violet. I appreciate that he has a good friend in you."

Luigi was about to correct him but Violet shook her head, as she returned Mario's hug.

Violet softly stated, "Mario, I do anything for Luigi. He's my boyfriend now and I will always be there for him."

Mario softly smiled as Luigi watched them with a smile on his face. _'Damn, I love her,'_ Luigi thought as Mario pulled him into his hug with Violet. Elvin smiled at the sight.

The red clad plumber told them, "Luigi and Violet, what you did for me doesn't make it any less significant. And I'll admit it to you both...I was scared. I was scared about what would happen to you...what was happening to myself. That King Boo...I wouldn't want to go through that again for the whole world. And I just thought about you and wished that...we went on more adventures together."

Luigi replied, trying not to cry, "Well, bro. The next time you get a call for adventure, I'm coming too. And even if you forget, I'll follow you. I'll always be there for you. Just remember… We're all here for you, bro. Always."

Mario said, softly, "I'll remember..."

Violet smiled as she joked, "And if you ever do leave my boyfriend behind, I will personally kick your butt!"

The threesome laughed as they all held each other, glad to be safe. Elvin announced whether they would like to stay for tea and rest before heading back home or to Princess Peach's castle as was the likely option. Luigi couldn't agree more to having some rest as did Violet. They did have to go through slapping on the bandages and plasters wherever they needed to go yet again but they didn't dare tell Mario what happened while in the mansion.

Luigi collapsed with sheer exhaustion and Violet did the same, landing right into her boyfriend's arms. Mario recognized that something had changed in Luigi; he was stronger perhaps and more courageous than ever before. _'He was being brave for me...and for Violet._ _I guess something's changed with me too,'_ Mario thought as he tousled his brother's hair. Mario sensed that there was some change in Violet too, even though he barely knew her.

Mario glanced at King Boo's painting which E. Gadd hadn't had chance to put away yet and shivered. He wasn't convinced that King Boo would be kept like that for as long as Mario, Luigi, and Violet lived. There was no doubt that King Boo was a powerful ghost and he could already be plotting on how to escape his painting prison and take revenge on the brothers, especially Luigi (and Violet), seeing how the two of them had humiliated him so.

But...there was little point in worrying about that now. Luigi and Violet had been through hell to save him he gathered and King Boo was not about to terrorize them so soon, even if he freed himself the next day. Mario knew with more powerful certainty than before that he could count on his brother even if others were slow to come to the same conclusion. They counted on each other because their lives depended on it. And more than just that, they were family.

Elvin came over to Mario and said, "They went through a lot to save you, you know."

Mario turned around to him and stated, "I know. I never thought that Weegie had it in him. Violet I barely know but Luigi..."

Elvin replied, "About Violet... She's just like you and Luigi, sent here from Chicago."

Mario's eyes widen in surprise as he responded, "Wait, what? Seriously? Luigi never told me that!"

Elvin commented, "Well, he didn't want anyone to take Violet away so he kept her a secret, giving her the secret identity of Violet Ice."

Mario repeated, "Violet Ice..."

Elvin explained, "Her name is Violet Jasmine Calico and she was Luigi's best friend coming into this. Allow me to tell you the story of what happened..."

* * *

A few hours later, Violet groaned as she woke up. She saw that she was on the couch and Luigi was next to her, still asleep. The green clad plumber was bandaged up like she was yet he still held her in his arms. Violet smiled as she kissed her boyfriend's forehead and slipped out of his arms. She went into the Gallery and saw Mario there. Violet was surprised. _'Surely he would get some kind of sleep,'_ she thought. Violet went over to Mario.

She asked, "Mario?"

He turned around and saw Violet standing there.

Mario greeted, "Hi, Violet."

Violet questioned, "What are you doing here?" That's when she saw that he was looking at King Boo's portrait. She shivered as she added, "Course, you HAD to be near the creepy portrait."

Mario whispered, "He did everything imaginable to torture me... He even created an illusion to make me think that the Boos severally hurt him...even to the point of death."

Violet gasped as tears came to her eyes and spun around. She started to cry thinking that. Mario perked up as he hugged Violet from behind. Violet spun around to Mario as she sniffled.

She stated, "I apologize, Mario."

He replied, "It's fine, Violet. He is your boyfriend and best friend. It's reasonable."

Violet responded, "Luigi was amazing in the mansion but that's all I can tell you without him saying that I should tell you more."

Mario sighed as he commented, "Elvin told me."

Violet's eyes widened as she questioned, "And?"

Mario explained, "That brother of mine just blew me out of the water. Did all that really happen?"

Violet nodded as she stated, "Yes, it did. He was amazing, your brother. Everyone underestimates his power but he is the man in green that will be forever in your shadow...even after all of this..."

Mario breathed, "No, not Weegie..."

Violet took Mario's hands into hers and replied, "I will always be here for you two, just let me know."

Mario smiled as he hugged Violet. Violet returned it, smiling. She loved Luigi and was glad that she was slowly getting to know Mario. _'Perhaps there is a reason I'm here,'_ she thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Mario is safe but the story isn't over yet! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Mario started to head home to Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi right behind him. Luigi felt rather weird returning home - especially without Violet. But the princess requested the presence of the Manfredi brothers. Violet stayed with Elvin in Boo Woods and Luigi couldn't help missing her. Mario turned to his baby brother, as Luigi was still badly hurt, and saw Luigi's sad face. Mario smiled, he knew that Luigi was missing Violet.

Mario commented, "Don't worry, Weegie. This will be over before you know it."

Luigi stated, "Hope so, I kind of feel bad leaving Vi back with Elvin's bad cooking..."

Just then, Mario and Luigi entered Toad Town and when the did, the Toads all smiled happily. Andrew pulled a string and an instant, a banner popped open. It read, _'Welcome Home'_. Luigi's eyes widen in surprise when the Toads all tackled him into a big hug. Luigi laughed as the Toads hugged him tightly. Mario smiled as someone approached them.

A voice said, "Welcome back, Manfredi brothers!"

Mario and Luigi looked and saw Princess Peach standing there, smiling at the Manfredi brothers.

Mario greeted, "Ciao, Peach!"

Luigi got up and bowed to Peach as he greeted, "Ciao, your majesty."

Peach giggled at Luigi's forwardness and stated, "Luigi, there is no reason to be so forward! You are a hero! The Toads and Mario told us everything!"

Mario added, "Elvin told me everything."

Luigi asked, "Then why have only us here? Violet and Elvin helped too!"

Another voice commented, "Relax, Weegie. We're here."

Luigi spun around and saw Elvin coming over with Violet. Violet was also still hurt but she was now wearing a purple princess dress with purple high heeled shoes. Luigi automatically blushed as he came over to her and hugged her gently. Violet returned it.

Elvin stated, "We wanted to surprise you, my boy! You deserve a warm welcome before you move!"

Luigi was surprised by this and blurted out, "Move?!"

Peach giggled as she commented, "Everything will be explained soon. Come, there is much to do!"

Mario followed his princess, love struck. Luigi hung onto Violet, linking their arms. Elvin followed behind as did the Toads. In the castle was Toadsworth. He greeted Mario, Luigi, and Violet with soft hugs (due to Luigi and Violet's injuries) as they all partied the night away. Luigi danced with Violet during a slow song, both of them being aware of their injuries. Mario watched his baby brother from afar, smiling that his baby brother found true love.

Finally, after the party, Elvin told Luigi that he and Violet found enough treasure for a mansion and a house that he could move into. Luigi chose the house, giving the mansion to needy Toads that needed a place to stay. Luigi wanted one more thing. He wanted Violet to move in with him. Violet gasped at this.

She asked, "Weegie, are you sure?"

He answered, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Vi. I want you with me."

Violet blushed as she instantly agreed. Mario smiled as he volunteered to help his baby brother move into the house as did the Toads. The house had two floors and a basement, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and kitchen. Peach helped get Violet a few outfits (most of them purple) as the couple moved into the house together. Luigi made sure that he had a television in the living room with two chairs, a couch, and a fireplace.

The dining room had a table that could sit six, the kitchen had every thing that the couple needed as the basement had a washer and a dryer. The master bedroom had a bed for two, a large dresser, a mirror, and a television. The guest bedroom had a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a television.

Mario commented, "This place is really coming along!"

Violet stated, "Yeah and it isn't too far away from Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi replied, "Which is the best part. I won't be too far away from Malleo."

Mario responded, "Just make sure that you come home every once in awhile, Weegie. It's gonna be so quiet at the house without you."

Luigi commented, "I will, I promise."

Violet kissed Luigi's cheek as she asked, "Shall I make us something to eat?"

Mario teased, "In that princess dress?"

Violet blushed out of embarrassment. Luigi and Mario both started to laugh as they made their famous spaghetti. Within a few hours, they all ate and watch to watch television. Luigi laid down on the couch, holding Violet in his arms. Mario sat in the chair next to them and smiled, proudly. Violet kissed Luigi's cheek softly, making the green clad plumber blush. Mario left before it got too dark, taking Luigi's flashlight with him. Luigi got worried.

Luigi stated, "I thought he was gonna stay for the night..."

Violet replied, "I think something was bothering him and he didn't want to feel like a burden."

Luigi sighed as he hugged Violet's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Violet blushed as she kissed Luigi's cheek softly. Luigi smiled as he turned his head and kissed Violet. The purple clad woman returned the kiss, feeling like she was melting into him arms. The couple made out softly on the couch, French kissing the other. Luigi brought Violet even closer, feeling her smooth legs. Violet moaned softly into the kiss, tracing the outline of Luigi's overalls.

The green clad plumber thought, _'This is amazing. Mario is safe, Violet is my girlfriend, and now have a little cash in the bank. And the best part...King Boo is long gone.'_ Violet thought, 'I am so lucky that Luigi is my boyfriend. Now that Mario is safe and King Boo is long gone, maybe we can have a happy ever after one day. But that's a bit too fast. For now, I'll settle with this.' Luigi broke the kiss, having Violet on top of his body. Violet smiled at him.

Luigi's left hand rested on Violet's left leg while his right arm was wrapped around her. Violet had both hands on Luigi's chest, over the buttons on his overalls. Both of them were blushing at the close proximity of the other.

Luigi asked, "Vi, are you sure that you wanna do this?"

Violet answered, "I like making out with you, Weegie. Going further in our relationship is something we should wait until we're ready."

Luigi stated, "I agree. We won't go further until we're ready."

Violet smiled as she replied, "I really do love you, Luigi."

Luigi responded, smiling, "And I really do love you, Violet."

Violet kissed Luigi hard as Luigi returned it, making out with her yet again. Everything was perfect in Luigi James Manfredi's and in Violet Jasmine Calico's eyes. For now anyways...

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! With that, this marks the end for "Hearts Be True"! Stay tuned for the second installment: "Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon", which is going to be my dedication story for my three years being here on Fan Fiction! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
